Trials of a Mutant
by Grobnar
Summary: A young mutant has trouble concentrating, so his teacher makes a bet with him. Rated M for Sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is a new series of sorts from myself with a lot of help from Color of the Stars. This is actually a request from Luden and Color begged me to do right away. So here we are!**

 **Contains adult content, blah blah blah, feedback and comments are always appreciated. Enjoy!**

Emma paced back and forth in front of her student. This was the 3rd time she had to confront John White, a student of hers, about his control or lack thereof. She could feel his eyes on her figure as she thought.

"This is the third time John. The third time. I don't know what I'm going to do with you." Emma stared down at the adolescent.

"Well, I think…."

"I don't care about what you think I care about what you know. Tell me or I'm coming in for it!" Emma threatened. It was a hollow one at that, X-men rules prohibited unauthorized mental probing. The blonde gambled he didn't know that.

"I'm a latent psychic!" John blurted out.

"A latent psychic." Emma stated incredulously. "Your tests did not show that."

"I am. I'm always picking up the sexual tension around here." John added to his story.

Even without probing his mind Emma knew he was lying. His flushed face was a dead giveaway, as was his eyes. They were staring into her deep canyon of cleavage. Much as she wanted to expose his little lie, she thought of a more devious plan. "The sexual tension?"

"Yes, don't you feel it?" He added with confidence.

"I do not." Emma tapped her chin thoughtfully while pieces of her plan fell into place. "Alright John, I'm going to send you to Jean. She'll analyze your latent abilities and we can provide additional training as required."

"Isn't she a student?"

"She may be a student but she helps me in the lab." Emma glowered. "Unlike other students she's stepped up to assist."

"Thank you professor." John gulped nervously.

"Don't thank me yet." _Not with what I'm going to do to you._

John gulped nervously as he lay on the exam table. Jean Grey, psychic, medic, and all around hottie stood over him. He tried focusing away from her sheer attractiveness but was failing miserably. When she was at the far table he snuck peeks at her well honed ass. When she was standing over him he got to see the bottoms of her breasts. _Why do all these ladies here have to be such hotties anyway?_ He whined internally.

"I'm intrigued by what I've been told young man." Jean's tone was a mixture of mockery and amusement.

"Which was?"

"Emma said you're a latent psychic. Your power is energy related right?"

"Yeah, I can project energy from my hands." John confirmed.

"Rare is it to see such a power crossover." Jean leaned over him and whispered. "You'd be a special man. I like special men, they have such potential."

John gulped as he felt her warm breath cascading over him. He was fully invested in his lie now and Jean was about to see it.

The fiery redhead pulled back as if the last few moments didn't happen. "Shall we proceed?"

"Please."

"I'm going to project an energy aura and I want you to tell me when it appears and what it is. Okay?"

"Okay." Truth be told John was as nervous as ever. _I'm so dead._

"Now concentrate. What are you feeling?"

 _How do they do it?_ John tried to recall how Emma and Jean looked when they were focusing their powers. Instead he only pictured their tight bodies in form fitting uniforms. _Close their eyes that's it._ He closed his eyes and breathed in, trying to push all those thoughts aside.

"I feel cold." He imagined. John felt that if he really concentrated he could feel the energy she was supposedly projecting.

"Mmhmmm, and where is it?"

"On my leg."

"Good." He heard her typing something on a keyboard. "And now?"

"Hot." John felt a searing heat next to his arm. "Near my arm."

"Alright, and now?"

The mutant felt nothing. There was nothing around him that he could detect. "I can't feel anything."

"Try harder." Jean admonished.

John tried, slamming his eyes such that no force could open them. For several seconds he felt nothing yet as time passed he became acutely aware of a sensation. It started on his neck, gently sliding down his body. It seemed to pause at his stomach, as if admiring his abs before continuing. "Ummm…..I feel something."

"And what? Describe it?" Jean sounded ever the professional.

"It feels like someone is touching me."

"Where is it?"

The feeling travelled further south to his groin. "I...uhhh…"

"Well?" The touch prodded his package. Despite the awkwardness of the situation he could feel a stirring in his loins. _Not now!_ He thought, but whatever force was touching him ran itself down the length of his engorging member.

"It's at my groin!" John finally shouted. If he paid more attention he could have heard Jean stifle a giggle.

"Is it?"

"It certainly feels that way!" He snapped back. Blood continued pumping into his cock making a tent against his uniform. "Are we done?"

John heard a click and a humming died. He opened his eyes to see Jean remove something from above him. "I suppose. My apologies, the computer picks a random location to run its' tests."

John rubbed his eyes, weary from his mental exertions. "It didn't feel random to me."

The redhead bypassed his remark. "It seems you are correct that you might have a minor psychic latency. I may have you in here again for further scanning."

"Really?...I mean of course. Whatever you want!" John carefully picked himself up off the table, paying extra attention to concealing his bulge. "Anything else?"

"Nope. I got everything I needed. Dismissed!"

Jean put her instruments away, a wry smile on her face. John marched away, seemingly confident in his abilities. Yet he had in fact failed miserably. She allowed him to pass. With the aid of a small heating tool, an ice cube and the soft touch of her own fingers she had let him think he could feel the energies that were part of her everyday life. Even the device she mounted over him was merely an x-ray machine and not a forcefield projector like she claimed.

John's mental abilities might be fake, Jean was however quite impressed with the member he appeared to be packing. Though flaccid and slowly expanding, Jean could tell it was massive. Certainly on the larger side of the dick spectrum. She didn't know why he needed to come with some bullshit latent telepathy argument, but she didn't care. All she knew for certain was that she intended to see that dick in the future.

The Sentinel loomed large over the trio; it's purple and red paint glistening in the light.

"We're in a bad way." Dead Air stated.

"We are." John watched as the sentinel advanced on them. "I have a plan."

"Oh god." Jubilee facepalmed.

"He's not here." John replied. "Adam, you charge that thing and melt a hole. Jubilee, dive in and destroy whatever you can."

"What are you going to do?"

John lit up his hands. "Distraction."

"Got it." The pair charged off and John made for the clearing in the forest. _Now how do I distract him?_ He let loose a single charge from his hands. The purplish blast arced gracefully through the air and into the construct. Unfortunately, his weak blast merely succeeded in scratching its' paint. The monolithic head turned to face him. _Well, that worked._

"Mutant: Lower your hands and prepare to be annihilated."

"Yep, I'll do just that." John quipped back. _I need a slogan or something. At least a nickname first._ John originally took to calling himself Wick, but Keanu Reeves ruined that for him. For now he was just John the plasma guy. Not as catchy as he preferred. Again and again he lashed out with his plasma. Again and again the blasts were mere absorbed by the towering humanoid.

Just below the Sentinel he saw Dead Air and Jubilee approach it. Adam used his powers against the construct, reinforced metal melted away under his touch as if sickened with disease.

"You got it!" John shouted while keeping up his ineffectual barrage. The Sentinel turned however, noticing the two mutants and the damage they inflicted upon it. "No!"

John tried charging up his power, something he could do with a great deal of concentration. Something he was sorely lacking at this moments. As he attempted to power up his attacks he watched Jubilee again. The gymnast was moving around with such skill that he couldn't help but admire her athletic form; her tight ass as it flexed within her tight athletic shorts, her firm breasts heaving from her exertion.

"Alright tall and creepy eat this!" John shouted and pointed both hands at the construct. Hairs stood on end as his arms surged with power. Every spare glance he could manage was spent staring at his partner; her own pyrokinetic powers flared from her fingertips as she attempted to ward off the Sentinel. _Oh wow can she flex!_ For a moment John didn't see her in any danger. He pictured looking down on her firm butt as he took her from behind. Despite the danger, John's member plumped with blood; his overactive imagination overriding the situation. The power surging through his arms slipped and failed. He tried to summon his plasma, but the merest feeble trickle came out. Try as he might, he couldn't summon anything more. It appeared that all of his power went to engorging his cock rather than plasma.

"What are you waiting for!" Adam shouted. The Sentinel had the pair pinned down now. John was unable to shrug.

"My power is gone!"

The duo stopped their evasive action, dumbfounded by his explanation. "What!?"

"It's gone!" He yelled again. _I can't explain it's in my pants. Certainly not now._

The construct they were fighting took no heed of their pause. It raised up an oversized leg and brought it down on Jubilee. The nubile pyro disappeared under a torrent of steel.

"No!" Adam and John both shouted, both concentrations now shattered.

The Sentinel raised its' leg up again, determined to crush Dead Air for good. It never got that far however. As it brought its' metal boot down the Sentinel disappeared. Within seconds the entire forest around them disappeared as well revealing the confines of the danger room.

Jubilee picked herself up from where she was on the floor as the main door hissed open. Emma Frost marched in, her face twisted into a scowl.

"John. You. My office now. The rest of you dismissed!" Emma hissed. Everyone flinched and looked over at the wouldbe X-Man. Even Jubilee, whom he let 'die' looked apologetic. He was in deep trouble.

"You showed such great potential during the power tests! How come you can't keep it together during team exercise?" Emma leaned over the table for dramatic effect. "At this point I don't know what to do with you. Do you even still want to become a X-Men?"

"Yes! Nothing more than that." John blurted but didn't seem to take much notice of it.

"Maybe my feminine approach is simply too soft for you. Would you prefer a male teacher? A strong patriarchal figure could do wonders for you. As look would have it Logan´s class just got a new free spot after their little trip to the Savage Lands. Poor kid, nearly got eaten by a T-Rex. Is that what you want?"

Just the thought of it made John wince. He had heard horror stories about the Wolverines teaching style which had left countless students with broken bones and shattered spirits. Only the toughest managed to graduate under him.

"No. I´m sorry Ms Frost. Please just give me one last chance. I´m sure I'm going to get it together this time!"

"You already said that the last time and the time before. The only reason why I didn't kick you out right away was because of your outstanding power scores. No, I don't believe that just an apology is going to cut it this time."

John felt crushed. _So this was it! Either give up on your dreams of becoming a full X-Men or face the almost impossible task of taking on Wolverine._

"But, I´m willing to give you one last chance. One FINAL test to prove that you can focus and show even the slightest amount of willpower if needed."

"Thank you Ms. Frost. I won´t disappoint you this time! What should I do? Just point me at the robot you want destroyed and I do it!"

"It won't be another combat test. I have seen enough of those already. No, this challenge will focus on the mental not the physical. I don't want you to blow up half of the training room, not to mention your team again so I'm going to test your self control directly this time around!"

"OK!" John cheered internally. He swore to himself to give it his all. None of Emma's challenges could possibly be worse than Wolverine. "How can I prove myself to you?"

 _Poor, stupid child. He is gonna regret that sooner than later_. "It´s simple. I want you to life in complete chastity for the rest of this semester. If you manage to accomplish this I will happily recommend you to the X-Men."

John gave her a confused look. "What does chastity mean?"

 _Uuhh. Do I have to spell out everything to him. The things I do for this school!_

"I believe your class has already covered sex education?"

"Eh, yeah why?"

"Then I presume you know what masturbating means?" Emma's eyes widened when she realized what she had just said. "Don't answer that!"

"Oh, so you want me to not jerk…" Now it was John's eyes turn to bulge in shock "Why?"

"Because the act of chastity has been a long established method to display once willpower. If monks can pull it off it should be a easy for a X-Men."

"But the Semester has hardly started. I can't possibly last for so long!"

"Then I'm afraid that it's going to be Wolverine for you. You can go in that case. I will take care of all the necessary papers for the transfer."

"WAIT!" John gulped. _Was he really willing to make this commitment?_ He thought about it for a second. Sure not jerking off for such a long time would be hard but it couldn't possibly be as bad as getting trained by a half crazy wolfman that liked to throw giant boulders at you for warm up. "On second thought, I´m confident that I can do this if it prove to you that I'm X-Men material."

Emma gave him one last look. It was obviously that his eyes were still secretly focused on her cleavage. "Well Mr. White for your sake I certainly hope so"

John woke up from his dream. Absently he scratched at his member as he forced himself out of bed. As usual he slept nude. It wasn't out of any phobia but more out of practical consideration. John's member hung halfway to his knees flaccid. As he grabbed his towel and bathroom kit and walked to the men's room it swayed side to side hypnotically.

He turned on the tap and waited for the shower to run hot before stepping in. Lathering himself up he thought about his latest dream. Emma Frost's face was twisted in sheer pleasure as he roughly brought her to countless orgasms. His cock slid in and out of her womanhood in a frantic pace. Eventually he unloaded into her; cum poured out of his member as she howled with pleasure and apologized for being so rude to him.

Back in reality, John sighed. _That would never happen._ Emma was as cold as her last name. Even her punishment was harsh. Ah yes, her punishment how could he forget. He had to abstain from masturbation for the entire semester. And how would she make sure he was honest? She put a mental block in. Was it going to stop his sexual activity? Goodness no, that would be far too easy. Instead it merely alerted her when he came. It was a true punishment for someone as devoted to sexuality as John was. Worthy of even Wolverine's punishments. _Wolverine._ If he failed that was his true punishment. It was hard to be pushed to your limit by a person that had none.

His previous dream already took hold on him. His cock surged with life. Large veins crisscrossed the surface pumped blood until his engorged cock was pointing out like a beacon. 13 inches of solid 3 inch thick dick. That's what he was packing. Just beneath the large member two testicles that easily were the size of small coconuts hung. Each one constantly producing copious amounts of sperm for him to blast out. It was his favorite morning activity.

John would jerk off in the shower to the dreams he had or the delicious hotties he knew were nearby. The girl's bathroom was just opposite the men's. Was Psylocke over there now lathering her hair? Or was it Rogue, the flying southern belle. Maybe it would even be his secret crush Kitty Pryde, the very reason he wanted to be a X-Men. He often wondered if the superhero snuck through the walls to peek at all the men as they showered. Was she watching now? Was she naked? John would love to get his hands around her large breasts and narrow waist. To inhale her scent as he cupped her tight ass. He liked to jerk off to those images until the drains ran white with his spunk.

He let a hand fall to his cock. The rigid member felt so warm in his hands, so inviting. Individual veins pulsed as they pushed blood though, while as a whole his cock pulsed and throbbing with every passing second. Already a few scant drops of precum dripped down from his cock into the water below. John desperately wanted to start pumping, to feel his rock hard organ between his hands as it blasted the tile walls with seed. Emma's words rang through his head. _If you cum you lose a charge. If you lose enough, you're done with me and in with Logan._ John stewed over that. _Wait, how many charges do I get?_ His brain obviously tried to weigh his chances. _I need to save up for when I'm really desperate._

John removed his hand from his achingly hard cock despite the temptation not to. He wasn't sure if he could go a single week much less sixteen weeks without cumming. John was going to try though. He finished his shower in quiet contemplation; his cock, though diminished in size, still throbbed angrily at having its' routine disrupted. _Down boy. Unless you want to get beat up by Wolverine you need to settle down!_

The mutant turned off the tap and left the shower, drying himself off before walking back to his room. His pillar of a cock still refusing to lose its' thunder. He carefully got dressed and left the dorms, anxious to get on with the day and forget this whole bet he had.

All around the Xavier Mansion smartphones buzzed upon receiving an email.

 **Attention Students and Faculty,**

 **I'm offering bonus points to any student that gets John White to cum. Faculty will receive a favor to be determined later. Do not discuss this with any male student, faculty or John himself. Failure to comply will result in lost points.**

 **Associate Dean,**

 **Emma Frost**

The mutant looked over the message again in disbelief. _What the hell is going on?_ Then she recalled John White, the powerful but scatterbrained student. She unconsciously licked her lips. _He's packing serious heat._ At least, according to the rumor mill he was. _Maybe I should go introduce myself._


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow guys. I'm amazed at all the feedback that I've gotten. I should have suspected something when Color just demanded I work on this. So here we go. I'm also trying to go with shorter pieces that are 3-4k words.**

 **I may put this to a vote on which mutant you want to see next, not to mention which one causes him to lose a charge. Thanks again for your support and comments. Away we go!**

John couldn't help but feel like something was off with the day. Yesterday he bullshitted his way past his instructor Emma Frost and her student assistant Jean Grey; convincing them he had latent psychic powers. But he didn't right? Later he screwed up badly in the danger room. Emma gave him an ultimatum; either he learn control or he was going to be sent to learn under Logan. A prospect that didn't fill him with glee. The deal was horrendous for him. He had to refrain from losing control for the entire semester. That meant no sexual activity or even masturbation. John had only a certain number of times he could fail before he was transferred to Wolverine. Unfortunately, he didn't know how many. He was admittedly staring into Emma's impressive cleavage when she told him the number.

Already his cock was angry at him. One of his morning rituals was to jerk off to the various girls that were around the Xavier Mansion and he had just barely avoided doing just that today again. His large cock refused to deflate for several moments afterwards, as if he would comply to its' demands. John hoped he could make it the whole semester without falling victim to his...what did she call them? Base urges, but it was going to be a challenge.

Back in the present, something was still off. As he walked through the halls and to his classes he couldn't help but get the feeling he was being watched. Like all eyes were on him. Not all eyes, but those of the female population. They seemed more friendly as well; many were smiling at him in the hall and whenever he walked passed a group of them they started to giggle. _Was I wrong about my residual psychic tendencies? Am I projecting something?_ The thought of Emma and Jean both lying to him seemed out of the ordinary, if outright wrong. He shrugged it off and proceeded to his first class for the day.

Beast was a brilliant man, if you could call him that. He was covered in blue fur and layers of muscle but spoke like a scholarly professor. Unfortunately, it meant he was incredibly boring. Listening to him talk about advanced concepts in race relations was sleep inducing. On the plus side, there was a bevy of beauties in the class for him to oogle. The closest one to him was his friend Laura Kinney,also known as X-23. Nobody was crazy enough to call her that to her face. Rumor around school was that she was a clone of Wolverine and her temper certainly matched that. One brave student asked about it and ended up in the infirmary for several days. She was a volatile student, and John liked that. _She must be a true beast in the bedroom._ True to form, she was wearing on the edge of school appropriate. Hip hugging jeans showcased her muscular legs and small but tight ass. Her midriff was fully exposed and her small 6 pack was on display while a small black top pushed her large breasts up and out. What John wouldn't give to be able to feel those boobs in his hands. They looked so soft, so pliable….

"Mr. White!" Beast's commanding voice rang out mere feet from him. John straightened, practically leaping out of his desk in the process. "I must ask you to pay more attention."

John breathed deeply to try and get some measure of control. "My apologies professor."

"Now, can anyone that is paying attention tell us the importance of Mutant Registration Act?"

Laura raised her hand. "The act was an effort to catalogue and maintain a record of established mutant powers and abilities."

"Good Laura." Beast returned to the lectern and Laura gave John a feral smile. "Yet, that was only the surface explanation. Does anyone know more?"

"It also forced registration of those with mutant powers so they could be monitored for signs of abuse?" Adam replied.

"Correct. I suggest those of you that aren't familiar with this study. There will be a test on Monday." Beast ignored the chorus of groans. "Any other thoughts on this subject?"

There were none. "Dismissed."

John slammed his notebook into his bag, anxious to be away from Beast and his class. As he left the room Laura fell into step beside him. "Nice move there Wick."

"I can't use that name." John glowered.

"Oooooh, just because some movie star took it?" Laura teased. "That would never stop me."

"Says the woman with a codename." He snapped back.

"Oh I'm all scared. What are you going to do throw a plasma at me?" Laura moved so she was in front of him, big eyed, her face twisted into a mock fright. "I heard you can't even scratch the paint on a sentinel."

John's mood darkened. "Who told you that?"

"I heard it." A single claw emerged from her hand which she used to tap her chin.

"From who?" John's voice rose in volume.

"Around." Laura sighed and waved her claw around. "Let it be buddy, you're not going to find out."

"Fine."

"Good." The claw retracted. "What were you dreaming about anyway space cadet?"

"Yesterday." John tried to lie. He didn't want to admit he was daydreaming about all the girls around him and their lecherous stares. "I failed the team."

"Oh interesting." Laura saddled up him to again, pressing her breasts into his side. He tried to not look down at her chest or let his hand slide until it brushed her ass. They were friends, but even their friendship had limits. "You should ditch Emma and join the winning team."

 _Your father's? No thanks. That's what I'm trying to avoid._ "I'd rather not."

"Logan will make a man out of you. Look what he did to Betsy and I."

"You're both girls."

"And both of us can beat you up." Laura looked down at her phone. "Gotta go. Think about what I said."

John didn't even consider that. Instead his eyes were following her tight ass as it merrily bounced down the corridor. _If only we weren't friends._ John sighed. _If only I wasn't bound to Emma's wishes._ That was a thought. If John ditched Emma's team for Logan he could be with Psylocke and Laura. _But I'd give up Jubilee and Rogue though. Fuck!_ Not to mention he'd have to deal with the advisor he didn't want.

John tried started to take a step forward but found something holding on to him. He could only let out a gasp in surprise as he was yanked off his feet and into the wall behind him.

"We need to talk." The voice sounded rather annoyed and reminded John of his older sister whenever he had done something stupid. John knew the voice instantly. If he had a top crush in a school full of crushes it was her.

"Hi Kitty." John rubbed his head, trying to act natural despite the bump forming on his skull. She could be one mean girl but that made the times she acted nice all the more pleasant. From the moment John had first met her he knew that he was hopelessly lost but he hadn't had the courage to tell her his feelings. His plan had originally been to pass the X-Men exams and impress her with his skills but this had proven harder than expected. The matter walking mutant had dragged him into an abandoned classroom. Her svelte form poised in displeasure. Much like Laura she didn't even try to stick to the dress code and opted instead for a pink mini skirt and low cut green top. Her red hair done up in a ponytail like always.

"What is the matter with you!?" Kitty Pryde paced in front of him. "How could you be so stupid, so immature, so childish?"

"Do I get to know what I did first?" John carefully picked himself up only for Kitty to push him back down.

"You don't know? It's not what you did. It's what you didn't do!" Kitty's voice was rising. "You are never going to become a X-Men with that attitude, so you better improve or stop wasting time."

The pieces quickly fell into place. "We are still early in our training!"

"And yet you are already messing things up." Kitty allowed him to stand and got right into his face. "You're lack of control is going to get someone killed."

John heard what she said but couldn't process it. His nose was assaulted by the scent of her. _Did she wear perfume? Did she even need to?_ "I'm trying."

"Trying isn't good enough! Mutant / Non Mutant relationships are at an all time low so the last thing that the X-Men need right now is incompetence."

John struggled to find the right words, but his brain was on autopilot. The smell of her perfume filled his nostrils and the feel of her breasts on his chest was fantastic. Coupled with Laura's earlier tease he felt a familiar rumble down south. His member, denied earlier, was on a hair trigger. With Kitty being so close to him it took the chance. Blood vacated his brain as his cock surged in size. It telescoped down his pants and pressed into Kitty's leg.

A rebuke perched on her lips, Kitty was surprised when she suddenly felt something touching her leg. Surprise turned to shock as her hand dropped to her waist and traced it. The female mutant's eyes enlarged as she realized what was pressing against her. _Oh my. The rumors…._

"I'll….try…" He finally managed to mumble out.

Kitty wasn't listening though. Her mind was grappling with the unexpected contact John was offering. _He's massive, and Emma's email….could I even?_ Kitty quickly broke contact from him. "Fine. Just do better."

She collected herself and marched away before she lost control of herself. Kitty wanted the extra points but wasn't expecting John to be so blessed. _This requires planning._ She thought.

"Wait, how do I get out of here?"

"Figure it out!" Kitty said, not bothering to look at him as she marched directly through the nearest wall.

Once again, John was alone. "Great. Well, at least there's a door."

Turning the handle he discovered that the door was locked. "Who the hell has doors that lock on both sides! Clearly someone that didn't expected pissed off wall walker."

John considered using his power to damage the door, but he was on thin ice as is. _The last thing I need to do is get dragged before Emma for property destruction._ He told himself. So he did the next best thing.

"Hey! Anyone! I'm trapped in here!" John pounded against the door hoping someone will recognize his plight. Yet no one came to his aid as he continued to shout. _Laura would cut the door down regardless of consequences._

He had just about given up when he heard someone approach. "Hey, I'm in here!"

The footfalls got closer and he could swear that they were at the other side of the door. "Can you get me out?"

Whoever it was didn't say a word. He pressed his ear up against the door and listened just in time to hear something hitting the door. It exploded in a shower of splinters and sawdust, knocking John into a desk across the room.

"Ugh, you know how to make an entrance."

"Needed help there sugar?"

John made out the visage of Anna Marie standing in the doorway. She was wearing her usual green and yellow skin tight suit that may have been painted on her well honed body. A hoodie was her poor attempt at modesty; a change from her usual leather jacket. In addition, a belt hung loosely on her narrow waist clasped in from by the X-men logo."Thank you Rogue."

"Aww, sugar. It's Anna to you." Rogue sauntered in like a predator eyeing up prey. "Now who went and locked you in here?"

"Kitty." John admitted. "She had some choice words about my abilities."

Rogue got down on her knees next to him, pulling back her hood and revealing her white streaked hair. "And which abilities are those?"

"My mutant powers of course." He readily accepted Rogue's comfort. "I failed in my last practical with Emma's team. What other abilities would she refer to?"

"Don't you worry about that now." Anna placed a gloved hand on his shoulder. "Just relax and tell Anna all about it."

John filled Anna in on his failure in the danger room. When he was done he asked, "So what can I do?"

He couldn't see Anna lick her lip in the dim light, nor see her green eyes sparkle. "You just seem to be under a lot of pressure. When's the last time you let off some steam?"

"Maybe a few days ago?" John tried to think back to when he wasn't stressed out and able to concentrate.

Rogue snickered. "Daddy always said you need to let off pressure before you burst. Of course, he said that about a water tank at the commune."

"I don't see how that is supposed to help me."

"Just relax and Anna will take care of you." Rogue gently pushed him to the ground. With a single hand she popped the button on his pants and forced them down. _Oh golly. Those rumors are true._ Word had spread around school that John was well endowed. The rumor started with the unreliable Megan Gwynn but quickly spread around the female population. Now Rogue saw that they were nothing but understatements. .

"Wait!" John remembered his pledge to Emma even as Anna wrapped around his semi flaccid member.

"Relax, you just need to let the pressure out." Rogue commented while massaging his cock. "And you have a lot of pressure here. Let your teammate help you out."

"But…" He half heartedly protested. In truth, John enjoyed the feeling of Anna's gloved hand on his engorging member.

"None of that here." Anna silenced him with a finger on his lip; her other hand dutifully occupied by pumping his cock to full hardness. It stood out like a pillar against his prone form. A monolith of male virility that Anna wanted to taste. Not to mention those bonus points. She dabbed at the bead of precum forming at the tip. She let out a soft moan as she tasted it. It was heavenly to her, like a taste you didn't know you needed in your life until you finally taste it.

John mewed as Anna went to work, a single gloved hand stroking his member while the other slid down to his baby makers. "No wonder you're under so much pressure."

"Hmm?"

"Your balls." She tested the weight of each testicle in her hands. "You must be storing it all here. We have to get it out."

Putting words to action Anna began her hand job in earnest. Her gloved hand sliding up and down his cock caused him to moan. At first he thought it was weird that she had her gloves on, then he realized it was for his own protection from her own mutant powers. Her other hand occupied itself with massaging his coconut sized testicles. She rolled each one over her hand, rubbing it with her thumb. John never realized how sensitive his sack was until this instant; when a superpowered superwoman had him by the balls. But it certainly proved effective. Already a small trickle of jizz was dribbling down from his dick, quickly becoming a fountain with every passing second. The southern belle was an expert in working him over.

"Aahhh, already we're making progress here." Rogue smiled with delight. Once again her hand scooped up his precum and she greedily gulped it down. "Don't you want to release this pressure?"

"Yea." He hissed, uncertain in his predicament. _Wait, Emma said I couldn't cum. Did she mean masturbation or another person as well?_ John tried to recollect the conversation but it was exceedingly difficult. Not just because of his shoddy memory, or that he was staring at Emma's luscious breasts at the time. Rogue wasn't helping either with her magnificent hand job and her constant encouragement. _If only she wasn't wearing that hoodie._ John knew that Rogue had a fantastic pair of breasts that stuck out of her outfit. 

"Then let go honey." Rogue replied increasing her pace until her hand was a blur. "Let loose of all this pressure you're holding back. I can take it."

"Ugh!" John grunted under her touch. _I want to cum so bad._ His cock was achingly hard and spewing what felt like liters of jizz from the tip. Anna used some for lube and drank the rest herself. _But...Emma said….gah! FUCK EMMA!_ He wasn't bound to get another chance like this; Number 4 on his list of mutant babes eagerly jerking him off was like heaven. _Besides,_ his blood vacant brain reasoned. _If she likes this maybe I'll get to do this again. And again and again._ A stupefied smile formed on his lips.

"I'm gonna cum!" John announced, giving in to their mutual desires. Rogue grinned as she kept stroking his cock.

"Do it! Cum for me darling!"

John's breathing intensified as he neared the prescipus of orgasmic relief. His member, already an angry red, swelled and throbbed full expecting to release a day's worth of jizz onto the southern belle. John thought he felt energy crackling through the air as he neared; his cock acting as a focal point for sexual energy.

"Wick? Where are you Wick?" Both could hear someone calling down the hall. Rogue looked down at John, stopping her handjob. She was so tempted to say fuck it and let him cum. To let him drench her in his cream. Yet, it wasn't to be.

"Looks like I need to give you a rain check sweetie." Rogue regretfully removed her hands from his cock, but not before slurping down more of his precum. "I can't afford to get caught for promiscuous behavior again."

"It's been fun!" Rogue kissed him on the cheek and he instantly felt light headed. Her transfer powers went into full swing the instant her lips locked onto to him. Anna wasn't going to kill him, but she did give him something to remember her by. As if he could forget. In an instant Rogue was gone, leaving John pantsless in the classroom.

"Wick!?"

John fought against his engorged cock and his lightheadedness. After several moments of struggle he managed to get his pants back on. Although his dick tented the fabric obscenely and still drooled cum. _At least I wore black today._

"In here!" He managed to croak out. Seconds later Laura stood in the doorway.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Kitty had some choice words for me." He opted to keep Rogue's unexpected rescue and handjob a secret. _Though her kisses pack one hell of a wallop._

"Oooh." Laura teased. "Did you get beat up by a girl?"

John did his best to stand up while hiding his fading erection. He found it hard to imagine that Laura did not notice the desperate state his cock was in right now but if so she did not show it. "Something like that."

"Then I have just the thing you need. Logan has a free spot today." Her fingers clamped down on his arm. "You need practice if you're going to survive school."

Before he could even start to protest she dragged him out the door and down the hall.

Emma stopped grading papers as she felt a psychic emanation from John. One of his charges was weakening. _He couldn't even make it a day._ She thought somewhat exasperated. _Who is it?_

The blonde reached out with her mind and felt Rogue near him. _She wasted no time._ Emma pulled up her file and was about to award Anna the points when the incredible happened. The weakening charge regained strength; reestablishing itself in John's mind. Touching Rogue's mind she learned that fiery brunette was fleeing from something.

 _Looks like you got lucky today John._ His instructor smiled.

"You found someone." Logan stated as Laura came into the training room dragging the reluctant John.

"He needs training." Laura stated with a hint of malice. "If he's going to survive in the school."

Wolverine grunted and looked up and down John. "You don't seem like much."

He sniffed then added, "You don't smell like much either."

"Yes sir." John was careful to avoid his wrath.

"Who's your instructor?"

"Ms. Frost sir."

"Team Soft. We don't play with kid gloves here son. We fight for real, there are no second chances in the field."

"Unless you have healing powers" Interjected Laura, sticking out her tongue. "Which you don't."

"Yes sir." _Don't remind me Laura._

"Save it with that sir crap." Wolverine knocked ashes off his cigar. "Everyone break into your teams and we'll begin."

John watched silently as Laura paired off with the lovely Psylocke. He couldn't help but think the raven haired beauty was eyeing him as much as he was eyeing her; analyzing each other like a pieces of meat. Her outfit was as dazzling as her smile; a deep purple suit that went from her crotch all the way to her neck that hid everything but revealed far too much.Her small breasts pushing out the top, a random cleavage window, a red sash around the narrow of her waist. Elbow length gloves and matching knee high boots created a visage of sexiness. _Deadly sexiness._ Seeing her was definitely not the first time that John wondered about the university's rather relaxed attitude when it came to female clothing, but she definitely was on the extreme end of it. _How does she get away with dressing like that? It´s like the professors want the boys to be constantly erect. Maybe it's just me. Colossus over there doesn't seem to notice it. Or maybe you get just used to being around hotties dressed like that over time, but I find that hard to believe._

"You need to learn strength. Therefore, Peter will be your partner." John found himself staring at the silver chest of the Russian mutant Colossus. As he looked up Peter had a grin on his face.

"I will destroy you."

"Laura?" He called over to his friend.

"Yeah?"

"I hate you."

"You'll get over it." She replied flatly.

 _I always do._ John sighed as Logan moved to his perch. "Remember, no powers or abilities, take positions. Go."


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes another chapter so fast. I hear your comments about the length of Rogue's handjob. That was just my tease to you guys. I'm glad you like the portrayals of some of your favorite heroes, there's much more to come.**

 **Onward!**

"Oww!"

"Easy, easy." Jean tried to hold John still as she applied the swab to his head. "What did you do?"

"I tried to go 15 rounds with Colossus." John winced again as the swab came back.

"And?"

"I survived 3." John took the offered ice pack and slapped it on his head. "Thanks."

"Colossus is in the big leagues." Jean closed up her bag. "Why were you fighting him?"

"I was forced to." _A sneak preview of my punishment._ He held his ground for the first two rounds against the towering Russian, but soon realized Peter was just toying with him. One solid smack, not even a punch, sent him skittering across the room. On the plus side, he did get to watch Psylocke and Laura duke it out from his vantage point on the floor.

"Uh huh. Well, I'm going to ask you avoid fighting anyone in Logan's team until you get more experience.

"I'll try." _It still wasn't my idea though._

"Anything else?" Jean closed up her bag.

"Ummm." _Should I?_ _Why not._ "Yes, so yesterday you said I had latent psychic powers."

"That's right." _Also complete bullshit, but right._

"Could it be affecting people around me?" John asked concerned.

"Possibly. What do you think is happening?" Jean approached him looking more serious. His view allowed John to drink in the redhead. Today she was wearing a red button down shirt and flowing tan skirt. Of course, several buttons were undone both up and down and her tummy and boobs were making their presence known.

"Ummm….it's personal." John was a reluctant to discuss his hand job with her, much less Emma's bet.

"I'm a trained medical professional, you can be honest with me." _Though I already know what you want to say._

"Well, it seems women are paying more attention to me than usual. Could I be projecting some aura of arousal?"

"Oh you are. I can feel it." Jean teased. "It's taking all my willpower not to just jump your bones."

"You're joking?"

"A little, but you are putting out something." Jean made air quotes. "If it is an 'aura of arousal' it may certainly affect the women here."

"Great." John sighed and removed the cold pack from his head. "Another thing to worry about."

"No one's tried to nail you yet have they?"

"No." He lied.

"Then don't worry about it. If it gets out of hand come to me and I'll handle it. I always take good care of my patients."

John dwelled on that while looking the fiery redhead over. _Am I missing something here?_ "I see."

Jean puffed her chest up making her red lace bra visible. "I hope you do. Now if you excuse me, I have other matters to attend to."

John couldn't help but admire Jean's butt as she walked away. The telepath had a strut to her walk that made each cheek bounce with the confines of her skirt. _I wonder if she's wearing a thong._

 _The Mutant Registration Act first came about in 198….ugh. This is no good._ It was late at night and John was staring into his textbook on race relations. Yet no amount of concentration would will the knowledge into his brain. It didn't help that his cock pulsed regularly; a constant reminder that he hasn't cum in over 24 hours. He slammed the book shut in frustration just as someone knocked on his door. _Thank god._ "It's open."

The door swung open to reveal his partner Adam, aka Dead Air, armed with a can of soda and a woman John didn't recognize hanging off his arm. "What are you doing hiding in here?"

"Trying to study."

"On a Friday? I thought I knew you better than that." Adam let the girl slip off his shoulders and he walked into the room.

"So did I." John looked over at him. "I'm trying to be better at this, I'm on thin ice."

Adam was about to relate John's experience to his own awakening but thought better off it. He merely slammed the rest of his soda and nodded. "Your loss."

John's door was closed for a fraction of a second before someone knocked on it. _Dear god._ "It's open."

If he could think of someone that would appear at his door it wouldn't of been her. Jubilee closed it behind her as she walked in. "Hey."

"Hi." He replied sheepishly. He still felt some guilt over the previous day's events. "You look like you're ready to go out."

Instead of her tight uniform the woman had opted for something more her style. Blue short shorts clung to her rear while a pink top covered her chest. Two large hoop earrings hung from her ears and pink sunglasses sat upon her head. Oddly, she wore a yellow jacket that completely open. Jubilee blushed at the unintended compliment. "No...I just needed to get out of our uniform. It can be way too…..constricting."

John conjured up images of his straining member and various attempted to pack, hide, or otherwise conceal it. "I can see that."

Silence. Jubilee moved so she was sitting on his bed. John finally broke through the awkwardness. "What's up?"

"I just want to see how you're doing." She pulled her legs up and rested her chin on her knees. It was flattering she was so concerned.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not." Jubilee waved a hand dismissively. "What's wrong?"

"I was dragged into Logan's group today…." He began.

Peter and John engaged each other in a flurry of punches and blocks. The much taller Russian had John bested in size and reach, but he was rather slow. The undersized John was able to bounce in, throw a few punches before diving back out of Colossus's reach. _Holy crap! I'm actually doing it!_ John managed to take a punch on the arm. The poor extremity immediately went numb and stopped responding. That didn't hinder him however, John was determined that he could outlast the towering Russian. _I can already hear the Rocky theme._

For several moments, actually a few seconds, he managed just that; attacking where he could and either blocking or dodging what he couldn't. John's left arm was feeling the strain and it stayed clenched by his side. _This isn't so bad. Maybe I can survive Logan's class._ As if on cue, Wolverine showed up and studied their moves for the barest glance.

"Peter, actually try." Logan admonished.

"With pleasure." Colossus cracked his knuckles and proceeded to wade in against the overmatched John. His first few punches battered down his feeble attempts at blocking. Stunned, John was knocked back, his arms opened wide and completely defenseless. Colossus came in with his palm open and smashed it right across the unprepared mutant's face.

The hit was incredible. John had been smacked before, yet nothing could've prepared him for the feel of Peter's bare hand against his face. He couldn't classify it, but if he had to it felt like an atomic bomb detonated on his flesh. His entire body went limp but he did not have the pleasure of passing out. Instead, his body reeled back from the hit and left the ground.

John skipped across the mats like a stone on the water; finally coming to a rest where Laura and Betsy were duking it out. _They can really move._ He thought dreamily as he stared up at them. Psylocke managed to get Laura into a grapple, yet the brunette broke it by rolling across her back, finishing the maneuver with a kick to the psychic warrior's side.

John tried to stand back up but he found it hard to even breath normally. Logan appeared over him with a timer in his hand. "42 seconds. A new record. Maybe I was wrong and you are not a complete lost cause pup."

John tried to fake enthusiasm but all he managed to get out a weez.

"See, I told you he had potential." Laura had stopped her wrestling match with Psylocke and was now standing next to Logan. The last thing that John saw was her looking down at him with her typical smile that screamed trouble, then everything faded to black.

"So now I'm basically a part time member of Wolverines team and I can't even imagine what they are going to do with me next. "

When he was finished Jubilee said nothing for several moments. Finally she spoke up.

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh." John sighed. "There's something else. I wanted to apologize to you."

"To me?" Jubilee cocked an eyebrow. "What for?"

"The danger room. I got distracted and it got you injured. Well not injured but injured. You know what I mean."

"I do." Jubilee unfurled her legs. "That sort of things just happens. We're still just learning after all."

"Yeah," He didn't buy the explanation however. It was what he told himself earlier. "I just don't have that innate control others have."

"Mmmhmmm." His guest said. The room fell silent and Jubilee looked like she was working up courage.

"Something wrong?"

She laughed a little. "Would you believe I didn't come here looking for an apology?"

"You didn't? But…"

"I was going to give you one."

John stared dumbfounded at the Chinese mutant. "...for what?"

"Kitty." Jubilee examined her hands so she didn't have to make eye contact. "She's my best friend and I love her to death, but she's rough around the edges sometimes.

"I told her what happened in the danger room and she lost it. I tried to stop her but…"

"She's impulsive." John finished her sentence.

"Yes." Jubilee clenched her hands into fists. "I was beyond mad when she told me. Mistakes will happen, but that's why we're here."

Unsure how to proceed, John got up from his chair, hiding is semi hard erection and sat down next to his guest. Jubilee cuddled up to him immediately; wrapping her arms around him.

 _This is...unexpected._ His rational brain tried to process what was happening. He thought he heard her sniff. "I just want everyone to get along, I can't have my friends and a member of team fighting. We need to trust each other."

"We do." John responded while he tried to think of what to do. Fortunately, his dick had the answer. _Dude, number 5 is sitting right here next to you. Can't you feel the swells of her breasts, the beating of her heart. This could lead somewhere._

"They do feel nice." He said aloud.

"What?"

"I said that would be nice." John corrected. He wrapped an arm around Jubilee and pulled her in closer. Jubilee wasn't the most endowed mutant out there, in fact she was decidedly average in the boob department. Yet such a thing didn't matter with her pressed against him. Naturally his body reacted to her presence. Blood flowed into his crotch before filling his member. His cock started snaking down the leg of his shorts. Jubilee didn't react even though she was staring right at it.

"I hope you and Kitty can work things out. She's really nice when you get…" She let a hand drop to his lap and immediately trailed off. "...to know her…."

"What's that?" Jubilee squeezed his enlarging member through his pants. "John?"

John was stuck as Jubilee traced the outline of his unit. Already it was at the end of his shorts and within a few seconds the head would be poking free.

"John...oh my." Jubilee's hands covered her mouth in shock. The head of his cock had left the confines of his clothing and now stood out against his leg. A thin stream of precum drizzled out the slit and cascaded to the floor.

"I'm sorry…" He panicked trying to hide his endowment but Jubilee smacked away his hand.

"No, let me see." Her fingers crept up his shorts until they reached the waistband. With neither delay or pause for consent Jubilee pulled his shorts off in several short strokes. Unconstrained by clothing, his cock engorged to full hardness, bobbing once then twice before coming to a rest. It stuck out at a 45 degree angle from his body illuminated in the light of his room.

"Wow...I've never seen one so big before…." Jubilee examined her prize with a critical eye. "And so thick...I can't even get my fingers around it."

"Uhhh...thanks." John was unsure if he should accept such praises from his teammate.

"Can I touch it?" Jubilee's eyes were wide as she asked.

"You already are." He pointed out.

"Haha right! Guess I don't need to ask then!" Jubilee tightened her grip upon his member, carefully giving it small strokes. "And so hard…"

"Jul…."

"Shhh.. you had a bad day and I'm here to help. That's what teammates do. We help each other." Jubilee held a finger up to her lips and winked. "It'll be our little secret."

She licked her lips several times until her pink lipstick shined. Then, tongue out, she started licking at the tip of his cock. Carefully at first, then faster as she became more confident.

"And you taste so good John. Lean back, let me help you." John did as he was told, leaning back against the bed as Jubilee snaked out of it. His cock stuck out like a monolith while Jubilee sat between his legs like a worshipper, lavishing praises on his virility. Her hands stuck together while her strokes intensified, gaining speed and distance as Jubilee settled into her hand job.

"I never would have thought you'd be carrying this around. It must be such a burden for you. And these balls. Each one is bigger than my fists!" Jubilee praised. "No wonder you're so stressed out. Come on partner, let me help you."

She traveled the entire length of his cock with her tongue. Starting at the very tip she licked and sucked, slurped and slathered over his rock hard member. When she got to the base she buried her face in his crotch. John couldn't see what she was doing around his pillar of male virility but he could certainly feel it.

Her lips were like a vacuum against the sensitive skin of sack. Her nose probed along as well, occasionally twitching and sending the mutant pleasure he didn't know was possible. He let out a soft moan as Jubilee continued to handle his balls; her two hands fondling them while she continued to lavish him. "So big. Massive even. And full. I can feel them sloshing with cum."

Finally she broke free of her trance and looked John in the eye. "Yeah, I really need to help you. Let me make up for what Kitty did to you."

John groaned as Jubilee wrapped her pink lips around his cock. Her hands started pumping, drawing his seed up to her mouth where she greedily drank it down. For several moments she did nothing but suck at the tip.

No longer content with lightly pleasuring him, she pulled back and released his tip with a pop.

"I want to experience this. All of it" Jubilee stated matter of factly. "But I need you to not move. Got it?"

"I guess." _What does she mean by … oh god!_ Jubilee impaled herself on his erection. Several inches of dick disappeared in an instant as the mutant suppressed her gag reflex and willed her mouth wide.

John was in heaven as she tried the impossible. Never had someone even attempted to deepthroat his cock. Little did he know his teammate Jubilee would be the first one to try. And nearly succeed! Already she had swallowed half of his 3 inch thick member. Her throat bulged as it struggled to suck it down, yet she was determined.

Tears dripped down as she kept up her assault; sliding out slightly only to double back and gobble up more meaty member. Drool and precum leaked around her lips, lubing out his tool and pooling at his balls. Jubilee's hands were also occupied; not fondling his brimming testicles but holding onto his butt. The added leverage helped as 7 inches suddenly became 10.

"Jules….." A nickname she hated but tolerated. "If you need to stop…."

Her eyes narrowed and a finger wagged negatively. _Don't you dare think I can't do this._ Her expression said. Pausing for a moment she began anew, delving deeper into his member, puffing out her cheeks, relaxing her throat and letting herself be dominated by his manliness.

Jubilee grunted and strained. With her effort the last 3 inches of John's dick disappeared. Spittle poured of her puffed up cheeks and stretched lips even as tears welled within her eyes. Yet she did it. The deep breaths she took were heaven for John as the air wrapped around his buried cock. Sighing in relief he gave her a smile of satisfaction. _In a way I'm proud of her._

She nodded back as best as she could, then moved to phase two. Jubilee pulled back then went down, burying her face in his crotch. Again and again she went, pulling herself out farther each time before slamming back down. John yelled in delight; the sensations of his teammate buried to the hilt was something he never expected to be so wonderful. _So much better than my own hands._

Higher functions shut down as more blood traveled to his engorged penis. Already his bubbling balls were in overdrive. Precum must have been flowing like a river into Jubilee, and much more spilled out onto his cock; cascading down, staining his bed. Neither wanted to stop their unexpected coupling.

"Jubilee…" John panted, already feeling the bubbling in his loins; A tide of his mutant plasma spreading through his entire body. It threatened to consume him and he more than welcome it. There was another feeling welling inside him. _Guilt._ He wanted to cum. He wanted to spray his mutant partner down with spunk so her belly swelled and her face was completely coated with his cream. John could already picture the cum dripping of her chin, even as more flowed off her sunglasses and stained her pink top. She'd be panting before him; unable to handle the magnitude of his load.

It would destroy their relationship. Jubilee would become a slave to his cock; a slut for his cum. They wouldn't work together as a team. John wanted to cum badly, but couldn't let it happen.

"Jubilee…" She didn't respond when he called her again. Her enthusiasm for blowing him completely engrossing the former gymnast; her head bobbed as her throat bulged with his oversized member. John's pleasure was coming to fast and he was losing control. "Jules…."

This time she spared a glance up at him and gave him an approximation of a nod. _She's not getting it._ Her brief look told him her thoughts. _Cum in me, let me help you! Teammate. "_ Ugh!"

John grabbed Jubilee's head and steadily pulled her off his cock. It was a battle of wills; his rational mind wanted to do it. His pleasure crazed cock wanted to slam her head back down to his crotch and explode. Rationality won out this time.

Jubilee popped free and gasped for breath. Her hands flew back to his cock, anxiously stroking it; desperate for him to cum. John removed her hands and held them at arm's length. "...No…"

"No?" Her eyes widened, attempting to process the situation. "...but...but...all the pressure …."

The last drop of willpower spent, he flopped back onto the bed. His cock, angry at being denied once again, shook violently. So much he thought it would cum on it's' own. The head, a deep crimson that bordered on purple, flared in size several times before accepting defeat. "Jubilee. I...want...to….but not right now. Not when we're partners."

"But the pressure and what Kitty did…"

"I'll talk to Kitty on my own. You don't need to apologize for her behavior." John justified. "We'll work this out."

He thought he heard her sniff. Was she wiping her eyes or the precum that stained her adorable face he could not tell. "...okay…"

"Let me walk you out." John pushed himself up off the bed and helped Jubilee up. He held close as he walked her to door.

"Are you sure?" Her eyes cast down to his achingly hard member. Desire still dominated her irises.

"Very." He let out a long sigh. _I can't believe I'm doing this._ "Good night Jubilee."

"Night John." He watched her go, a mix of regret, annoyance and satisfaction welling through him. _Hmmm. Maybe I'm learning control after all._ Completely oblivious to his nudity, he turned and smacked his cock on the doorframe.

"Fuck! God damnit!" Pain shot through his system, killing any chance of relief. John managed to shut the door and haphazardly tumbled into bed. Cautiously he rubbed his deflating, defeated member. _At least I kept a charge._ He noted.

Off in the distance a solitary figure sat perched in a tree. Her boots resting on an oak branch as she watched John through a pair of binoculars. She chuckled as John banged his erection against the door and grinned as he stumbled back into bed.

"My my John."

"Where were you?" The weekend had passed as quickly as in came. Monday came about and students found themselves marching back to their classrooms.

"In my room." John answered, rubbing his chin. "Studying."

"You?" Laura feigned surprise. "Wonders never cease. I checked the infirmary to make sure Peter didn't put you in a coma."

"He almost did!"

"He's a big softie." The pair entered their classroom for Emma Frost's class in mutant biology.

"His fists didn't feel soft." John complained.

"He is, his punches are not." Laura corrected. "Besides, Logan told him to lay your ass out."

"He didn't." John and Laura both sat down in their usual seats.

"It was implied."

"Who won between you and Betsy?"

Before Laura could answer Emma appeared with a younger woman following closely behind.

"Class….class…." Ms. Frost banged a palm against her desk to get everyone to quiet down. "Before we begin I have an announcement. We have a new student today. Her name is Ororo Munroe. Did I get that right?"

"Yes." John took a minute to study the newest student. Wrapped in black jeans and a matching black tube top, she was slight of build. Deliciously mocha flesh and exotic white hair in a mohawk were the first things he noticed. Even her pupils looked ash white. Much like every other female mutant she had a curvaceous figure and a more than generous chest. John imagined that her butt was lovely as well. He spared a glance over at Laura who was observing Ororo like one would a rival.

"Is there another name we could call you?"

"Storm. They call me Storm."


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes, another fast turn around. I'm thankful to all of you that are commented. I appreciate that.**

"Why don't you take a seat." Emma suggested to the newest student. Ororo nodded curtly and walked down the aisle.

"Is this one taken?" A well manicured nail pointed at the desk next to John opposite of Laura.

"Uhh...no. Be my guest." John's eyes followed Storm's svelte figure as she gracefully slid into her chair. _Yep, she does have a nice ass._

As class continued John couldn't help but look at the two ladies on either side of him. Storm was dutifully paying attention to Emma as she lectured. Laura looked distracted however. _What's gotten into her? She was fine this morning._ At one point he leaned over. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." She responded curtly. This was most unlike her. Puzzled, John leaned back and looked around. Ororo was still paying attention, Adam looked spell bound by the goddess sitting front of him, and everyone else was otherwise staring in their notebooks.

Soon enough class was over. As students threw books into their bags he caught up with Laura. "Hey, you want to get lunch?"

Wolverine's daughter cast an annoyed gaze. "Not today. I have things to do. Yeah. Things."

Before he could respond she marched off, those leather hip huggers of hers doing exactly as they were designed for. "Hmmm."

"You said lunch?" The voice came from right behind John, startling him. He turned and came face to face with Storm.

"Yeah, you want to go?" He couldn't help but admire her smooth features and deep, though feminine, voice.

"Hey, I'm coming too!" Adam burst through a throng of students to stand next to them.

"Great. Let's go."

"Wait, let me text Kitty. She may want to join us." John slumped his shoulders. _Yeah. That's great._ Their encounter a few days ago played back through his head. _Maybe she can throw me in a freezer this time._

Unlike ninety five percent of other schools, the food at the Xavier Institute was palatable. It wasn't uncommon for students to go back seconds, or even thirds in the case of Colossus and Angel.

"What's good?" Storm asked as she grabbed a tray from the rack.

"Everything!" Adam replied. If John didn't know better Adam was smitten with their newest student. Piling up on food the trio found an empty table and sat down.

"Didn't you say a friend was joining us? Katie…?"

"Kitty." Adam replied as he chewed through a sandwich. "She'll be here any…."

Like clockwork Kitty Pryde materialized next to them. "Woo, sorry. I got here late and the line was too long. You must be Ororo. Did I get that right?"

"Storm." Obviously she had been through this before. "Just Storm."

"How mysterious." Kitty sat down and acknowledged both Adam and John. Though John was acknowledged more coldly. "So where are you from?"

Over the next several minutes Storm filled them in on the relevant facts. Where she was from: Brooklyn. Why the mohawk: Cause she liked it. Then came a stumbling block. "Why is your hair white?"

"I'm a descendant of a line of witch queens." She replied nonchalantly like it was the most common thing in the world.

"Princess?" Adam was lost in lust. "Princess Storm?"

"Do not call me that." The air hummed around them with building electricity. _Uh-oh. I think I know her power._

"Of course your majesty." Adam mock bowed then yelled as lightning arced across the table. "Storm...Storm."

"If you'll excuse me, I need to go find my next class." Ororo pushed her tray forward and stood up.

"Oh let me help you." Adam said, standing up while massaging his hand.

Kitty and John both exchanged a glance. Despite their animosity they both knew their friend was in over his head.

"Fine." Storm waited as Adam took their trays to the kitchen. "Nice meeting you John...Kitty."

"Nice meeting you Storm!" Kitty yelled, then added. "Say what's your team?"

"I'm being tested later."

"Aim for Beast's!" Kitty was on Beast's team already and was always looking for another girlfriend.

"Ready to go your highness?" Adam returned and received another jolt in reply.

"Yes." The pair marched off leaving Kitty and John alone. They studied each other for several moments until Kitty made the first move.

"I must be off as well. If you'll excuse me." She began to fade out.

"Wait, wait….Kitty!" _Now or never I guess._

"What is it?" She popped back into existence more annoyed.

"I think you and I need to clear the air here. If anything for the sake of your brother."

Kitty pondered for a brief few seconds. Adam wasn't her brother but their relationship was that of siblings. She was also one of the few mutants that could be near him if he lost control of his powers. "Alright."

 _Step one._ John breathed a sigh of relief. "Listen. Jubilee found me Friday and I apologized to her."

"Uh-huh." The brunette looked at her nails, pretty much ignoring John.

"I'm serious! I apologized to her for letting her down. I'm learning here, cut me some slack."

"Uh-huh."

"That's it's? Uh-huh?" John felt his power flare as he got angry. _Not now. I need to show control._ "Are you going to say anything."

Kitty stopped her inspection and regarded him. "I'll check your story and let you know."

Before he could respond she put on headphones and faded out once again. "Well, shit."

Warm water poured of John as he stepped into the shower. Frost's team wasn't in the danger room today so they practiced control and manipulation of their abilities. It was mentally exhausting and John wanted nothing more than to shower and slip into bed. _I'm just lucky Logan didn't find me._

Laura was still acting aloof in McCoy's class and disappeared right as the bell rang. While puzzled by his friends behavior he was relieved she didn't drag him to fight Peter again. John rubbed his cheek where Colossus smacked him. _Still tender._

He didn't know how but John was actually succeeding in his bet. He'd managed to stave off cumming for a weekend despite Rogue and Jubilee both throwing themselves at him. He even managed to avoid his hands. Of course he accomplished that feat by boring himself with studying. Overall, John felt pretty good about how this semester was turning out so far.

Squirting a handful of soap into his palm, he worked it into a lather and spread it all over. Stress as well as grime disappeared under the cleansing bubbles. John massaged the soap in further, finally reaching his endowment. His cock sat flaccid against his leg as if this weekend's disappointments were too much for it to bare. His balls were another matter.

Already oversized, each one appeared even more swollen than usual. Their constant sperm production was unabated by his lack of sexual activity. _I may need a wheelbarrow by the end of this._ Regardless, he soaped up his manhood and cleaned it off.

Nearly done, he was about to turn off the shower when he heard something. It sounded like...giggling. "Uh..hello?

No response. "Anyone in here?"

He heard the giggle again. _Where is that coming from?_ John traced the sound as best he could, finally pressing his ear against the tile wall. _What's on the other side?_ He tried to conjure up a map of the building. Carefully laying down pieces. _Oh...that's the girl's bathroom!_

The floor plan is his mind was replaced with images of Rogue, Psylocke and Storm hanging out in there. Lounging in bathtubs while blowing bubbles at each other. That's what girls do in the bathroom right?

The giggling grew louder as pressed his ear harder onto the wall. _What the hell is going on over there?_ Before he could think of another idea some force grabbed him and dragged him through the wall.

When he could see again John was disappointed to learn he wasn't surrounded by giggling girls and mounds of suds. The shower stall he was in matched the one he was yanked out of.

"Hello John." The words came in a giggle.

"Kitty...what are…" His jaw dropped to the floor. "...do….ing….."

Kitty stood before him completely naked. Her skin glistened and her blue eyes sparkled. Not that John noticed such things. His eyes were drawn to her shapely breasts. Nearly perfect in shape, each one hung like a teardrop off her chest; capped with a pink nipple. They bounced hypnotically as she advanced on him.

"I spoke to Jubilee John. She told me everything."

"Everything?" John found himself pressing against the cold tile.

Kitty was on him now, her smooth flesh pressing up against his own. "Everything. How you apologized and she apologized for my behavior."

John shuddered when she ran a hand down his face. "I…."

"Shhh….She apologized for me, but I need to do it personally. To make up for my bad behavior." Kitty brought her index finger to her lip and playfully sucked it. "Will you accept it?"

"Of course…" John stammered. Blood was vacating every single part of his body and making for his member. It rose to full mast in record time and poked Kitty in the side. _Number 1! Number 1!_ A voice inside his head kept shouting.

"Thank you John, now that we got that out if the way." she slid down his body, breasts dragging erotically the entire way. "I want to try something else she told me."

"Which was?" John tried to act dumb, but it was like fighting the Juggernaut.

"This silly boy." Kitty pushed him further against the wall before grabbing his cock with both hands. "She raved about how massive and...virile...you are."

"..but…." He half heartedly protested.

"You are….it's so big….I felt it last week and got scared. So no touching." Kitty wagged a finger in front of him.

She started lapping at the tip of his 13 inch member. "Jubilee also raved about how good you tasted..."

"Mmm, that part is….hard to believe." Kitty twisted her face at the flavor of his flowing precum. "Maybe a little lube is needed for the good stuff."

A free hand reached through the wall and returned with a bottle of soap. "Yeah….lube. why don't you turn on that shower too."

Stupefied, he readily complied. Soon warm water was drenching the duo. Kitty poured out a long bead of soap onto his cock. Tossing the bottle aside she grasped his firm member with both hands and started lathering him up. "That's it John. Give me the good stuff."

Jizzum flowed like a river, spurned on by her wet soapy hand job. She went in again for more of his pre, this time looking more satisfied. "Ahh...that's so much better. Are you holding back on me? I don't want you to hold back."

She continued before he could answer. "I understand why you didn't cum for Jubilee, why you pulled her off you and sent her to the door.

"I'm not her though, I'm not your teammate." She said in a sultry tone. "I want your cum. And when I say cum, you'll do it right?"

"Uh...yeah?" The charges and bet were long forgotten with Kitty kneeling before him; cock held in both hands.

"That's just what I wanted to hear." Kitty hoped she was coming off as confident. In truth she was terrified. Her sexual experience was limited to say the least and she hadn't expecting him to have such a monstrous member. She tried last week to nail him and snag those bonus points, but his size frightened her off. With a new game plan she was ready to go.

Soaking wet from the soap, the cock slid easily within her grasp. The river of jizzum ran unabated from the tip even as she stroked faster, picking up pace.

John let his hands slip from their precarious tile perch. They carefully reached up and touched Kitty, ready to direct her like Jubilee. She responded in an instant.

"I said no touching!" Kitty yelled abandoning his member and grabbing his left hand then right. With the aid of her mutant powers she forced both hands into tile wall. "That'll show you."

He flexed his hands, surprised they still functioned. Both were filled with foam insulation and unable to move a fraction of an inch. _Fantastic._ "I'm sorry..?"

"Mmm…" Kitty returned to his cock, continuing her slow sloppy handjob. "You had your chance. Now it's mine."

John could only grimace and endure as Kitty lathered up his cock, building up a large head of foam. Further and further her hands went, sliding down his member until she reached the base. Instead of doubling back her fingers crept lower to his large, plump testicles.

"John, tell me something." Her fingers were electric across his sensitive sack; each individual digit prodding his overloaded babymakers.

"Yeah?" The absurdity of the situation was no longer bothering him at this point. The mutant had his hands stuck in the wall while his number one crush in the school was giving him a sloppy hand job in the girl's bathroom. If anything the last few days taught him it was that this was going to be par for the course from here on out.

"Did any other girls...you know….get to you….?" _Oh that._ He considered telling her about Rogue's attempted handjob, or Jean's flirtatious behavior. She already knew about Jubilee, but why was it such a concern for her? John pondered that question before it was squeezed out of him. Kitty kneaded his eggs, causing him to groan and forcing the question out. "...Well?"

"No one." He lied.

"No one? Not even Jubilee?" Her blue eyes were wide and innocent. A harsh contrast from the number she was doing to him and his libido.

"Well, yeah….but…...argh…." She rolled a testicle over with her hands. "...you already knew about that."

Kitty giggled. "Oh you're right I did. Good, that's all I wanted to know."

 _Why?_ Thoughts of them becoming an item danced through his head. _This is a weird way to become an item._ John thought.

No longer content with merely teasing him, Kitty's hands returned to his aching cock. The small stream of precum had grown to a river; a constant trail of delicious cream that drizzled over his partner.

"I just love how big you are." Kitty stated while jacking him off. "Jubilee described it to me and I felt it before, and yet it is still bigger than I could have ever imagined. I mean look at this thing."

Kitty brought his soapy cock up to her face. "My hands can barely fit around this thing. And the head….well, I don't know how Jules managed it but this thing isn't fitting in my mouth."

For emphasis she licked the tip; her mouth barely able to open with enough to stem the draught of precum his dick unrelentlessly released. John shuddered as Kitty massaged the head with her tongue before kissing his member. As she pulled back she left behind an a trail of spite and precum that connected her lips with his cock.

"Just something to remember me by darling." Kitty winked. _As if I could ever forget this._ John thought glumly. He strained against the wall with his entrapped hand, yet found no success.

The intensity of her hand job increased, the loud squishing noise masked by the water beating down on them. John was getting close now. He could feel a surge as his cock throbbed painfully. Blood pulsed and trembled in engorged veins. An entire week's worth of denial was coming to a head under Kitty's ministrations.

"I'm gonna….I'm gonna…" John was losing control. He vainly gripped the wet tile for support as his legs buckled. Pleasure overwhelmed his entire body. His cock throbbed to the rapid beat of his heart while his balls went into overdrive.

"Do it!" Kitty demanded, furiously fisting his cock.

"Arrrrgghhhhh!" John went off like a cannon. A week of no sex went out the window like cum from his cock. The first blast went right through Kitty, smashing into the stall divider and splashing jizz in every direction.

Kitty reappeared for the next blast. It landed squarely on her face and drooled down her chin. Each shot lost intensity but not volume; John felt like his entire being was ejaculated as his cock refused to die. Cum splashed all over Kitty, now landing on her breasts.

Finally his orgasm let up. One last squirt dangled of the tip of his satisfied member. Already his balls had deflated; hanging halfway to his knees. John himself slunk to the floor as much as his bound hands would allow.

Kitty lapped up the cum that had coated her. "Thanks John. That was great."

"Uhh….you're welcome." _Is that what people say after hand jobs? Wait my charges! She said masturbation right?_

"I'm glad we cleared the air here." Kitty stood up and grabbed a towel. "See you around John."

He watched her butt bounce as she left the room; uncharacteristically using the door. John let out a long sigh as cold water poured down on him them realized his new problem. "Shit. I'm stuck in the girl's bathroom!"

Emma paused in her room as she felt a charge weaken and flare out. _That's one John._

She reached out and felt the nearby minds, detecting just Kitty nearby. _Well done girl._

Kitty clung to John as they left class. Their sexual union seemed to abate any animosity they may have felt. Before class Kitty whispered in his ear that she had a trick she wanted to try. Thoughts of another sexual union had flitted through his brain all wanted to question her further but Emma Frost approached them as they walked into the hall, a wry smile on her lips.

"John, you lost a charge." She announced publicly.

His mouth worked open and closed several times. "...but…..I didn't…."

Emma knew what he was trying to justify. "It still counts. Regardless of how it happens. Ms. Pryde?"

John turned and realized Kitty was wearing a Cheshire cat grin. "Yes?"

"You're the first to complete the assignment. You have 10 points for the class of your choosing."

"Thanks professor!" Kitty exclaimed, clearly excited. "I'll let you know."

"Wait, what assignment was this?" John asked, clearly confused.

"I offered an extra assignment to several students. She just turned hers in first."

"Uh…" He thought about his own grades. "...Can I get this assignment."

Emma smiled. "Sorry, you already have your own."

 _Don't remind me._ "Kitty, what's your assignment?"

She smiled at him. "I can't say. What's yours?"

"I can't say." _Well, I can but…_ Just then Laura walked by. His friend was still a little aloof but slowly returning to normal. "Hey, Laura!"

"What is it?" _Still cold._ "Kitty just completed some special assignment for points. Do you know what that's about?"

A parade of emotions passed through Laura's face in an instant. Dismay, annoyance, jealousy and a hint of sadness all showed up. She responded sullenly, "Yeah I do."

"And…?"

Laura built up the courage to speak but Adam interrupted her.

"Hi X-Babe."

"I told you I would cut you into pieces if you called me that one last time Adam." Laura snapped back, simmering with rage.

"Oh you know you love it"

"That´s it." Laura lunged forward and tried to hit Adam. Remarkably, her fist just passed through him as if he was a ghost.

"I see you are making new friends like always, Adam" Kitty stated, her hand resting on Adam's shoulder.

"You know me."

"And I won't be always there to save your ass."

Laura regarded the pair with fury. "I gotta go. See you later John."

"Wait!" John tried calling after her but it was too late, Laura had already disappeared down the hall. "Great going guys."

He turned back but Adam and Kitty were gone. Instead he was looking at the barrel chest of Colossus.

"I've been looking for you."

"Harder."

John struck again, but his fist failed to do much to the punching bag. "This is a bad idea."

"No. It's necessary." Peter barely gripped the bag in one oversized hand. "You need to learn. Wolverine sees it."

"All I'm seeing is injuring my hand." He massaged his wrist. "Can we try something else?"

"We should." Colossus's stoicism was a slightly unnerving but John went along with it. The towering Russian went into a storage locked and came back out with two long sticks. "So you know what these are?"

"Polearms?"

"Close." John caught the one Peter tossed at him. "These are quarterstaves."

He hefted the wooden pole several times. It felt light in his hands and well balanced. "And?"

"Come at me." Colossus declared, holding his weapon in a guard. John obliged, moving closed to the oversized mutant and striking at him. Peter easily deflected the hit aside and countered with one of his own.

John managed to block Colossus's blow, slowly getting used to the weapon as they exchanged. Several minutes in sweat was pouring off of him.

"Can I ask you something Peter?" He asked while blocking another hit.

"Do not stop." John took that as an affirmative.

"What's been wrong with Laura lately?" He slashed low only to have Peter block the swipe.

"What do you mean?" Colossus went high in an overhead slash. John blocked the strike but his hands were left vibrating.

"She's been aloof lately."

"Aloof?"

"Not herself." This time a thrust with a blunt end. "You're her teammate, maybe you know?"

"I do not. She's much close to Betsy than myself." He paused to consider that statement, and that was his undoing.

John had no time to react as Peter brought down on quarterstaff. He feebly tried to bring up his own, but it was too late. The staff feel uselessly from his hands as bones popped and gave way. The pain was incredible and he slump to his knees. John tried to scream but he couldn't find his voice.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone. Thank you again for your support, I appreciate that. This will be the last chapter for a week or two. I'm about to go on vacation so I won't be writing.**

 **Comments and feedback welcome. A huge thanks to Color for once again commenting and editing. I wouldn't have gotten this far without her. Enjoy!**

"My apologies again John." Peter apologized again.

"It's not your fault. I lapsed for a second." Both of John's hands were wrapped up tight and he couldn't make a dismissive gesture without pain. Even his right foot had to be put in a cast leaving him pretty much stuck to the hospital bed and unable to perform most basic actions. John felt like the whole thing was overblown. His injuries were not that bad but Jean had insisted on it, promising that it was a new special kind of cast that would fully recover him in no time

"I still feel responsible. It was my attack."

"Would you leave him alone?" Jean Grey shooed the chrome giant out of the infirmary. Clicking the door shut she turned back to face John. "And you…"

"...What?"

"I thought I said no fighting with Wolverine's team." She accused.

John sighed. Having already suspected this conversation he made mental preparations. "I wasn't planning on it, but Peter wanted to go over some techniques with me."

"He went over you alright." Jean commenter dryly. "You're lucky he didn't crack your coconut. Medically, that might have been better. One cracked wrist, another sprained badly and let's not forget whatever happened to your leg. You're off duty until I say so."

John nodded glumly, "Great."

Jean wrinkled her nose. "Also: you need a shower. Do you know what that is?"

"Yes I know what a shower is!"

"Do you use it?"

"Yesterday." Thoughts of Kitty flitted through his mind. As well as how he eventually destroyed the wall with his plasma to escape and then the mad dash through the dorm halls with just a washcloth to cover himself.

"Well, you need another." The redhead's tone dropped. "And I'll be happy to give you one!"

Jean moved away as John started to protest, grabbing a small basin and cloth. "Off with the shirt."

"Uhh...I can't …." He held up his useless hands.

"Oh right." Jean put the basin down and started popping buttons on his shirt. "There we go…."

John shivered as she ran her well manicured hands down his chest. "I see you take care of yourself."

"Thanks?" He winced as the cold cloth touched his skin. As much as he hated being treated like a child, the caress of her soft skin felt nice, especially after his injuries. John silently endured her touch as the telepath went up and down his chest. Occasionally she'd dip and rinse the cloth before starting anew.

"Arm up please." He obliged and watched as she went to work, carefully scrubbing his injured extremities. Mere inches in front was her cleavage. Confined in a small blue tank top, Jean's breasts swayed magnificently with every stroke. "Next side."

She worked for several minutes, being the utmost professional. However her boobs were still right in front of him. He licked his lips, aching for one to come near him even as his member throbbed with life. Jean leaned back satisfied, "Okay, time for the best part. Off with the pants."

"What?! No!" Thoughts of his thickening member and Jean's touch raced through his brain. _You want it, but not in this situation._

"I assure you I'm a medical professional. I can keep myself in line." Jean threatened him with her washcloth. "Let me in or I'm coming in anyway."

John relented and allowed the fiery redhead to pull down his pants. Jean said nothing as his semi erect member sprang into view. In fact, she didn't seem to react at all as it engorged and crept down his leg, slowly leaving his thigh and standing upright. _Hmm. Maybe she is a professional._ The cold cloth hit his flesh again, coasting down each leg. Jean worked diligently finally tossing the cloth in the basin.

Cheerfully, she announced "All done!"

 _She ignored my cock. Completely._ John was impressed, surprised and a little disappointed. "Really?"

"Not quite." The medic sauntered to a cabinet and came out with a large bottle that read "intense soap". "There's a certain part of you that still needs cleaning. How do I put this nicely….your musk is overwhelming. Do you wash your balls?"

John gagged causing his cock to bounce. "Excuse me?"

"Your smell from your…" She pointed at his gonads. "It's...intense. I don't think I need to lecture you on hygiene."

Donning gloves she squeezed a large amount of the liquid into her hands and worked it into a lather. "Now stay very still."

Jean's cold sudsy hands wrapped around his hard cock. Quickly they went to work, going up and down until not even a millimeter of it was left uncovered by the foam. John held back his breathing as she worked, anxiously trying to avoid any incidents. Beyond his control however his member started beading precum. The redhead spied the leak. "I have enough lube here thank you."

"I'm sorry, it just…"

"I'm know it does that. I just don't need more." Jean replied as she continued soaping his member.

John was in a perverted heaven. Despite the gloves he was enjoying Jean's delicate hands across his cock. His internal rankings were shuffling around as she kept at it. He let out a satisfied sigh.

"Enjoying this are you?"

"A little." There was no use lying to her. Especially when she had him by the balls.

"Just a little?" She stopped touching him all together.

"OK, ok, I enjoy it alot!"

"Well you shouldn't be." She threatened him with a soap filled hand. "I'm not here to be your nurse maid or show you the proper way to clean your balls. Your dick is done."

John couldn't even defend himself before she grabbed his balls. Her fingers ran through his sack sending more shivers of pleasure coursing through his system. He dare not express it though. Over and over Jean went over and massaged his nuts. If he didn't know better, he imagined she was enjoying it. Far too soon it ended though. "Alright, we're done. Stand up."

Wearily, John complied. He leaned heavily against the siren as she lead him across the infirmary to a sink. It was a tad absurd the sight they made; Jean leading him, cock dribbling suds and jizzum the entire way. "Put them in the sink."

With a plop he pushed his overfilled balls and dripping dick into the sink. Jean grabbed his member and gave it another few strokes pushing him closer to an unintentional, but not unwelcome cascade of pleasure. She took up the sprayer and tested it. "One last thing."

John was already imagining his cock letting loose a torrent of cum. _She just wants it in the sink for easier clean up._ He told himself. _She's going to stroke me and let me unload with all my…._ "Gah!"

A blast of cold water splashed over him. Immediately he tried to scrambled away but Jean's grip on his dick did not slacken. "Stay still you baby."

John whimpered while his nether regions were bombarded with a never ending wave of icy water. Finally the torrent stopped. "What was that for?"

Jean gave him a cool look. "A reminder: keep your balls clean!"

He sighed, defeated on many fronts. "Noted."

"Now let's get you back in bed. You need rest." Carefully the pair made it back to the bed and John slid in. "I'll be back in a few hours. Try to get some rest."

His cock throbbed with a dull ache and his balls shivered. _After that experience?_ "I'll try."

"Good." Jean disappeared through the door without further comment leaving John all alone.

John had visited hospitals before, but never spent any time in them. Now that he was in one he discovered something new: They were unbelievably boring. Without a book, magazine or even a TV to entertain himself he was forced to count ceiling tiles. The injured mutant was on his fourth go around when there was a knock on the door.

 _Am I allowed visitors?_ "Come in?"

The door pushed open a crack and Psylocke slid inside. "Umm hi John."

"Betsy?" John arched an eyebrow in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, visiting you of course."

"I can see that."

"The thing is...well...I tried…" Betsy kept fidgeting with her hands betraying her nervousness. John had to admit she looked cute all flustered.

"Wait, wait, wait. What?"

"I suggested to Peter that he try training you." She finally said. "Iwantedtoseeyoudevelopasamemberandgetyoutojoinus."

That entire sentence came out as spaghetti. "What?"

Psylocke started to explain again but John stopped her. "Simple words please. I've been through the ringer."

"I wanted you to join Logan's team." She said quietly, then turned away.

 _The fuck!?_ "You wanted…..me...to…." He gestured with the casts on his arms.

"To join Logan's team."

"Why?"

"You have such…." Psylocke turned back and looked him over before focusing on his crotch. "...great potential."

John laughed. "Potential? I can barely even focus my powers. Believe me you don't want me on your team."

"Look, I'll help you!" Betsy was practically pleading with him. "Work with me and I'll teach you control."

He entertained that offer in his head. He'd be working with Colossus, Angel, Psylocke and Laura. The very top of the mutant class. Unfortunately it would mean working with Logan not to mention giving up working with Jubilee and Adam. _That would get me out of the bet though._ "So, we'd work together all day and all night? Going at it hard?"

Betsy blushed at his comment and turned away. A moment passed before John realized what he said. "I didn't mean it like that, I meant practice you know?"

"Yeah, I know." Psylocke turned back, her face still beat red. "Practice."

"I have to think about it."

"Really!?" Betsy smiled and John admired how full and welcoming it was. _To kiss those lips…_

"Yeah I'll think about it." _Sorta._

"Good." She laid a hand down on his crotch, surreptitiously measuring the size of his package. Her efforts were not unnoticed however.

"What are you doing?" John asked, eyeing her hand.

"Just giving you some incentive of course." Betsy replied, becoming more blatant in her ogling. Her hand, no longer content to merely feel his bulge, started to trace it as it went down the bed sheet.

John groaned as her hand inspected him through the thin fabric. Jean's hand job earlier was slow, accidental even. This was deliberate and exquisite. "You know, I wanted to do this for awhile."

"Uh, you did?" His erection was blatantly obvious, tenting out the sheet and darkening where precum flowed freely from his cock.

"Yeah." Her fingers traced up the contours to the sheet's edge. "Ever since Laura dragged you in. There you were awkward as ever. Even then your cock was pressing against your pants. I knew then I had to see it."

Betsy pulled back the sheet with deliberate slowness. Inch by tantalizing inch of member slid into view as the sheet disappeared. John was torn, he wanted to bat away Betsy, tell her to leave, just stop her 'motivation' but it was impossible. His desire for her touch outweighed the rational part of his brain.

Betsy tired of her tease and yanked away the rest of the sheets. His member merrily bounced at its new found freedom; drooling and drizzling jizz all over his lap. John watched helplessly as her eyes glazed over slightly and her lips puckered. "Wow...it's…."

John heard all the words in the last few weeks. Mammoth, virile, impressive, intimidating, there was nothing she say that would throw him off. "...godly."

Except that. John coughed in surprise. "Excuse me?"

Psylocke continued to stare. "It's godly. Just look at it. The throbbing veins, the bulging head, the thick shaft. Not to mention your two testicles. I mean just look at these baby makers. You could have the choice of any woman here let me tell you."

He would've laughed in her face if she said that a week ago. John average mutant, able to command legions of the world's sexiest women with his dick. The past week changed that. Something happened and her words rung true.

"I bet you've gotten plenty of handjobs before." She smirked at him while measuring up his cock, as if guessing the week's activities. "Let me show you what my team has to offer."

Psylocke reached up and pulled at the lycra strap that went around her neck. Surprisingly, it popped free and Betsy pulled it down. John's mouth watered as her bare breasts popped into view. Though nowhere near as big as Kitty's they were still quite firm capped with large nipples. Betsy cupped them and squeezed; eliciting a moan from her purple tinged lips. "I may not be the biggest around here, but I know what I can offer you."

Betsy returned her hands to his plump member, squeezing it tightly as she began to knead it with her hands. Her stroking was slow and deliberate; milking his cock for what cum his cock began to trickle out. His breathing already ran short and ragged.

Psylocke rubbed her bare breast with John's cock. Precum slathered her as she rolled the head around, moaning the entire time. "Oooh, yeah. That's the stuff. Do you like that John?"

He did. John never had anyone play with his dick in such a way. He enjoyed the pleasure of his cock pressing around Betsy's small breast as she continually jerked him off. Occasionally she'd roll over her rock hard nipple, flicking it casually with his dick. The sensation from her soft breast to the hard teat sent shivers through him. Her slow teasing handjob was wearing him down, as was her dirty talk.

"You know John, after a long….hard...workout...we all like to pile into the shower."

"...yeah?"

"Yeah. Laura and I love it. The hot water just cascading off our flesh, bubbles everywhere." She ran a thumb over his leaking slick. He moaned as she kept rubbing; the pleasure from such a simple action was incredible. "Of course, you'd have to go to the boys side. Except…"

"Uhh….." His brain was shutting down. She was working his drooling tip back and forth across her nipple. Already her chest was glistening from his precum, a constant stream of lube oozing from his member. "...except?"

"Well, Logan doesn't watch us. I'm sure you could sneak over." She switched to the other breast, rubbing back and forth again. Her free hand massaged her vacant breast. "You, me and Laura, could all share a stall...just imagine how clean we could get."

Imagery cascading through John's weak brain. _All three of us crammed into a shower stall. There'd be so much contact and rubbing._ It was too much to bare for him; his cock spasmed, ready to orgasm even as his balls tried to prepare their cargo of cum. The head flared in size, knocking dwarfing Psylocke's hand slathering her breasts with an added layer of precum. "Oh John, is that what you want? You want us all in the shower together. You know I love someone that can wash my back. Just tell me John….tell me…."

"What the hell are you doing?!" Jean Grey stood in the doorway, her expression anything but pleased.

"Ummm….talking." Confident Psylocke was gone, replaced by awkward Betsy. She immediately dropped his throbbing cock and popped her top back into place with a squeak. "Talking."

"Talking usually doesn't involve giving someone a hand job." She gestured to the door. "Out."

"Remember what I said John. You have until the dance to decide." Betsy strutted away allowing John to admire how her unitard strained against her full butt. His cock admired it too; still vibrating in near orgasmic release.

"Looks like you had an enlightening conversation." Jean stated while pointing at his dropping erection.

 _I was so fucking close!_ "Drop it."

"You seem tense. Want me to help you out with that?"

The idea of Jean finishing him off was quite appealing. _My cum on lips and in that red hair of hers…._ "Sure."

"Glad to help." Jean merrily went to the cabinet where she got the soap earlier and fished out a bag. "This is just what you need."

John heard a distinct crack as she broke something inside the bag. Without regard or concern for his safety she dropped the now icy cold package on his crotch.

It was so cold it burned and John smacked it away with a bound wrist. "Ouch!"

"You should keep that there. It should help." Jean dryly commented.

"Easy." Jean said as she popped the cast off his right hand. Immediately John massaged it with his newly freed left hand. "How do they feel?"

"Stiff."

"Well, they haven't moved in two days. Fortunately for you we have healing gel here." She dumped the remnants into the trash before writing a note on a pad. "Light duty for you."

"Got it." John took the note and pocketed it.

"I'm serious mister." Jean poked him in the sternum with her pen. "If I see you so much as swat a fly you'll be bed bound for the rest of the semester."

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"Under my care." She threatened.

"Oh," John deflated. "So I can't go to the dance?"

"Nope. That's fine. You won't be dancing."

"I won't?"

"You won't." Jean marched him to the door. "Now, I must be off. I need to consult with Emma about your...injuries."

John barely had a chance to ponder that before he was shoved out the infirmary door. _What was that about?_ He wondered.

John struggled to let oxygen into his brain. He was back in his room again studying. His two days off set him back and now he was trying to make up for lost time. Fortunately, there was a knock at his door. "It's open."

"John." He stiffened at the voice.

"Emm...Ms. Frost." He slammed the book shut and turned to face her. "Ummm...what are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you." Emma was wearing attire best described as minimal. Her breasts were barely contained within the white top. With every step they bounced merrily. _Must be allergic to bras._ The white top cascaded down her flesh before wrapping around her waist and continuing as a skirt. It was sexy, and he thought it suited his sensual teacher nicely.

"Check on me?" John frowned. "I thought Jean was doing that."

"She was and keeping me informed. I felt the need to see you myself."

"I see." He didn't.

Emma moved stand near his desk and he forced himself to look away from her cleavage into her eyes. "So, why'd you do it?"

"Practice with Colossus?" John figured she was there to yell at him.

"Yes."

"The first time I was dragged to by Laura Kinney. The second time I willingly went."

"Willingly?"

"Yes." He sighed turned back towards his desk. "You said it yourself that I'm lacking control. Peter offered to help so I took it."

It was Emma's turn to look away. She was feeling slightly embarrassed and guilty. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you I was getting outside help?"

"John, I'm here to help you, not hinder. If you have a problem, bring it to me. We can focus on control and concentration."

"Oh like our bet?" He snapped back.

"Listen. If it matters to you so much you can walk away from it, no questions, no punishment."

"Really?" The idea appealed to him. Being able to stay with his group while still having the ladies attack him. _I wouldn't have to resist. I could willingly drench them in cum._ John's cock throbbed as a vision of his own X-Harem crossed his mind. Something crept in the back if his mind, replacing the images of sexy women. _I'd be giving up._

The thought struck at him. _Emma would prove her point by me walking away._ John grunted. _Ugh, why's this have to be so hard!_ "Okay."

Emma looked down at him through her expansive cleavage. "Okay?"

"The bet stays on."

"Good. That's what I wanted to hear." Emma made to leave the room. At the door she looked over her shoulder. "Don't think it's going to get easier now Mr. White. The real games are beginning."

John slumped his shoulders as soon as the door clicked shut. He couldn't help but get the feeling he'd been played.

Smartphones buzzed across the campus as the female students all received another email.

 **Attention Students,**

 **The rules have changed. John White must beg to cum, rather than cum on his own.**

 **Associate Dean,**

 **Emma Frost**

One student in particular grinned upon reading the email. Already pieces of a plan were forming in her mind.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This chapter, and my writing in general is a long time overdue. I'm still trying to find my knack again so please bear with me. Thanks.

"Is it just me or has Laura's behavior been odd." Adam picked at his salad during lunch.

"Everyone's behavior has been odd." _Especially to me._ John regretted mentioning his little bullshit excuse to Ms. Frost those few weeks ago. Ever since then he's had nothing but trouble.

"I'm serious. She's not acting like herself. Kitty, you tell him."

The brunette wasn't listening, preferring the sounds from her ipod to their conversation. Adam sighed, reached over and plucked out an earbud.

"Hey!" Kitty smacked his hand away. "What gives?!"

"Be glad I didn't dissolve it. I said, is Laura's behavior odd to you."

"Of course it is…."

"See, what did I…"

"Her father is a homicidal maniac, who knows who her mother is, she's been raised by people she doesn't know, subjected to a process that bonded metal to her skeleton. A process that doesn't sound pleasant by the way. Now she's in a school where she can learn to be herself. How do you expect her to behave?"

"Well, I…"

Kitty jammed her earbud back in. "See, perfectly fine."

Adam said nothing but John narrowed his eyes. _Ever since Storm showed up her behavior has been different. Was there a switch that got flipped?_ He thought back on Laura and how she normally acted. "I guess I'll talk to her."

"Good. You can do that. Alone." It was no secret that Adam had been pissing Laura off for the past few weeks, intentionally or otherwise.

John stalked the halls looking for X-23, but remarkably she couldn't be found. After a fruitless search he found himself in a place he was dreading; Logan's training area. Every time he walked into this place something bad happened. _Well, always time for a change._ John thought to himself, mentally preparing for whatever was about to happen. Cautiously, he opened the door and stepped inside; immediately the sounds of combat assaulted his ears. Betsy was dancing around a combat simulator robot. Sword in hand, Psylocke engaged in a series of parries and thrusts only to be countered at every turn. Likewise Colossus was engaging a similarly built machine. Unlike their encounter, Piotr was actually struggling against the construct.

 _Ah, so he does actually get challenged._ John mused, secretly pleased that his rival didn't get to sail through all the school had to offer. He was broken out of his reverie by a gravelly voice. "What are you doing here?"

John looked up and found himself staring at the weathered face of Logan. He feigned a smile, but the instructor remained impassive. "I...I'm...uh….looking.."

"Spit it out son; I don't have time for your words."

"I'm looking for Laura."

"She's not here. And you better not be." Logan flicked ashes off his cigar. "Unless you want to try what Piotr is doing."

"Uh...no thanks." John made a hasty retreat from Logan's room. Behind him, the distinct crunch of metal rang down the hall. Clearly Colossus had just won his little duel.

 _This is hopeless._ He thought, abandoning his quest and returning to his room. _Laura isn't one to go hiding, why is she hiding now?_ The door to his room swung shut behind him. _I didn't close the…?_

"Hey John, I've been waiting for you." A soft voice rang out from behind him.

"Laura! What are you doing here?!" He spun, backpedaling into his bed. Momentum carried him the mattress.

"Waiting for you of course." Ms. Kinney pouted, "I was beginning to think you didn't want to be found."

She advanced on him like a predator stalking prey; a chase he was ill prepared and equipped to make. "I've heard about what you've been doing around school John. You seem to be getting very lucky with the ladies lately. I want to know why."

Despite the complete absurdity of the situation, his body reacted as any red blooded male would. Blood left his brain and other extremities, surging through his rapidly beating heart and flooding into his member. Below his waist, his cock jolted as his erection came to life. If John paid attention he could feel his testicles kick into overdrive as the woman of many a masturbation fantasy advanced on him. John, despite being close friends with Laura, was firmly in the friendzone. That didn't stop him from fantasizing about her. Many a night he was comforted by her presence in his mind and his hand stroking his cock. Back in the present he admired her fit form. Large, not overly large by any means, breasts swayed hypnotically under her top. Laura's well formed womanly hips made her butt bounce with every step. She placed a hand on his chest, preventing him from retreating as she sank to her knees. "Open up John. I won't bite."

Her feral grin made him think otherwise. Yet the hands on his thighs were insistent. He eased up and let her spread them open. John's turgid member snaked down the right leg of his pants. Already his pants darkened where precum beaded. Laura's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh, you naughty boy. You've been hiding this from me this whole time?"

"Well, I….that is….." John stammered only for her to silence him with a finger on his lips.

"Shh. You talk too much sometimes." Laura's smile widened. "As punishment, I get to see what all the girls are talking about."

The button to John's pants hit him in the head as she tore his pants off his body. His boxers tried to fight off her advances, but they too lost to her lustful fury. For a moment Laura paused, her lips locked in an 'O' and her eyes widened as his pillar of flesh popped free. John quickly covered up a smile that flashed across his face. _So she can be surprised._ For a brief second he thought she'd run from the scene she created, such was her reaction. Instead she leaned forward. "Oooh this is what the ladies are talking about. I can see why. Who thought my friend John was so…...blessed."

"Stop it!" He protested half heartedly, but X-23 heard none of it.

"Why?" By now the mutant had an extended hand wrapped around its' girth; a critical eye examining her new prize. His cock thrummed in her grip, leaking even more precum now that his friend had it in her grasp.

"Because..." John started to complain but Laura cut him off.

"You're embarrassed?" She tsked, "Nothing embarrassing about this, let me show you."

 _I was going to say because we're friends._ John thought analytically as Laura started to lick at the member. That was his final thought as blood left his brain for his other head. The great migration caused his cock to surge even larger than before; the tip in a state of near purplish crimson. The huge pillar of pleasure was now fully engorged: 13 inches of prick now in her hands pulsing to the beat of his pounding heart.

"Oh god!" John's knees felt weak as Laura continued her oral assault. Up and down she went on his shaft, licking it with surprising skill. Her tongue swirled around, darting past her full lips to play out the surface of his member. When she got to the base her tongue would massage the bottom, a spot none of the other girls never managed to hit. He never expected Laura to be so talented. She came up for air after her first pass, a wry grin plastered on her spittle and cum covered face.

"Good? Now John, just lean back and relax. Laura here is going to take care of you." He meekly complied, letting himself fall back into the bed as she pushed him down. The raven haired woman nodded approvingly. "Good boy."

It took both hands to encircle the massive member as Laura took ahold once more. Her plump lips parted and began to lap at his cock once more. John let out a meek cry as Laura worked him over. It was obvious Laura done this before. _To who?_

"Like that do you?" John could only nod as the green eyed goddess gave him a smile. "It's about to get a whole lot better."

No longer content with simply teasing, Laura starting in on the massive head. Her lips spread wide as she struggled to get the cock into her mouth. With an audible pop, it squeezed in.

It was tight, incredibly tight. Laura had a big mouth, but it couldn't handle something this big. Yet, she gave it the college try. Her tongue danced and tickled the underside while her hot breath cascaded over the the head. Her lips and teeth pulled at the helmet causing John to shudder in pleasure. He rocked forward a scant few inches, wanting more.

"Want more do you?" Laura disconnected herself with some effort. John could only nod. "Alright Tiger, let me see what I can do."

He was not disappointed as his friend threw herself into pleasing him. Her head bobbed and bounced upon his cock; her hair an untamed mass as she went at it with gusto. The slurping of her efforts were echoing off the walls, only broken by John's grunting. With his eyes slammed shut, he had no way of seeing her technique. His fists were clenched into balls filled with bed sheets as John tried in vain to hold off an inevitable orgasm. Laura's actions were becoming more frantic, more passionate. Her breasts started to bounce into his thighs as she pistoned up and down on his member. If John could see, he would notice a hand snaking down between her legs, caressing her womanhood as she happily sucked off his manhood.

"Laura…." He gasped out between heavy grunts. She either didn't hear or didn't listen as she continued her assault. The hand came back up and grasped at his nuts. Each one overflowed her small hands as Laura weighed and compared each one. A thumb slid across the large testicles; massaging his baby makers as if to coax more production out of them.

"Laura….I'm gonna…." His hands momentarily flared and his sheets disintgrated within his grip. John was losing control of his powers as Laura kept up her assault. He closed his thighs, squeezing Laura slightly as he attempted to stave off his budding orgasm. His oversized gonads hummed and throbbed with each passing second. John swore they were turning blue under his failing efforts to withstand his friend's lustrous efforts. Laura let out an exaggerated moan and disconnected herself from his pulsing rod.

Spittle and cum linked the two. Laura's chest heaved as she caught her breath, but not before grasping his member with both hands. Those digits flexed and started to pump his cock with abandon. Precum flew in every direction as she hurriedly jacked off her partner. "You like this?"

John managed a brief nod. "Good, cause I want this baby all to myself."

Laura speed up her pace, coaxing more and more out of his member. John was about to lose control completely. The head of his cock flared up and he could feel cum plow it's way through his bloated balls, ready to be unleashed on Laura.

"Come on John. How long has it been since we've done this last? Cum for me." Laura said, anxiously pumping away at his cock. Her green eyes flashed in lust.

 _Never._ The thought struck a chord with him. _We've never done this._ The hamster wheel in his head clicked into overdrive. Despite his brain running on minimal power, despite the hands wrapped around his cock, connections got made. _And her behavior…._

"Get off!" He pushed the imposter off his member, flaring his powers to life. Admittedly, he didn't look too threatening with his pants around his ankles; diamond cock dripping with precum, not to forget his wobbly knees. He advanced carefully on the prone doppleganger who had since recovered. She looked up at him with a mix of anger and disappointment?

The visage of Laura dissolved into a completely different form. Red hair replaced black and blue flesh crawled over her white skin. "Who are you?"

"Now now," The woman tsked. "Secrets."

She leaned back and John braced for an attack, but the blue bitch leapt clear over him and out the door. After a few moments he gathered back his senses, disarming his plasma and pulling his pants up over his defeated and deflating member.

"How'd you know it wasn't me?" Laura asked. His friend had spend the last week on a personal mission for Ms. Frost; one that none of the other students had known about. So when the doppelganger appeared as her nobody thought anything of it.

"Something she...it...said." John left it at that.


	7. Chapter 7

This is a little different. I don't consider this required reading, but it's still fun. You can think of this as proof I'm still alive. Enjoy.

\- X-

The door to the cabin slammed open. With it a torrent of snow and two blizzard dazed survivors; one dragging the other. The first figure unceremoniously dropped the second to the floor before dogging the door shut. Finally out of the vicious wind they removed their goggles. "I think we're safe."

The other individual stirred slightly before ripping off their own. "Safe?! Of course we're safe. The only person that isn't safe is Hellion. As soon as I find him I'm going to….."

"Do nothing." John moved to block the door from Laura.

"Out of my way!" Laura, also known as X-23, tried to move the mutant but he wouldn't budge.

"What so you can freeze to death?" He grabbed her hands and held them. "Regeneration won't help you when you're 6 feet under."

Laura struggled for a few moments before giving up. "You're right."

Laura smiled, letting some of her rage vanish. John, her best buddy, had a good head on his shoulders. Ever since they met he kept an eye out for her. She shimmied out of her ski jacket and snow pants. Despite the warm clothes, her second layer was drenched in a mix of sweat and water.

"Those as well, I'll hang these up in the bathroom and get the fire going." John disappeared as she went to the couch, leaving a trail of wet clothes behind her. Even her sports bra and exercise shorts were soaked from their efforts. Those two hit the floor as she wrapped herself in one of the heavy wool blankets.

John emerged soon after and he went right to the fireplace. Dutifully, he began to light the fire with his plasma. She eyed John carefully. He was somewhat dressed, with just a fresh pair of boxers and t-shirt on. "Alright, fire is coming up, I'll take care of your clothes and see what we have in the kitchen."

 _He does know I'm nude under here right?_ She thought to herself. Laura sighed and thought about John. They had known each other for years; ever since the both joined Xavier's school for the gifted. That's why he was there anyway. Her friend and fellow mutant Betsy had to back out at the last minute from their ski trip and John was able to come along. Julian was less than pleased with that arrangement. Laura thought about it and realized that he was probably trying to net a threesome. Now her ex can just count on his hand for relief.

John returned, breaking her from her train of thought. "You're in luck. Hot cocoa, with 3 marshmallows. Mi lady." He offered her a steam cup which she gratefully accepted. He sat in one of the plush chairs that surrounded the fire, his own cup of cocoa letting off a trail of steam.

"Thank you." _Why had they never hooked up? Were they too young when they first met? In the wrong spot in life?_ She considered. Sure it passed through her mind before, but only a fleeting thought. Yet, she placed him in the friendzone back then; he always seemed to chase after girls like Betsy, Katherine, and to her annoyance, Ororo. She smiled a slightly at that. John was a dork when they met, non-threatening and completely useless with his powers. Yet the years had been kind and he grew into his abilities.

"Hey, John..." She began but suddenly stopped. _Did he have a girlfriend?_ He never mentioned one. Surely he would have one. He was so kind, and quite handsome. Like a better browned haired John Pine. Rugged, that was the word.

"Yeah?"

"Umm..." Now or never. "I just want to tell you how grateful I am for all that you've done. I mean just 20 minutes ago I was ready to march through this blizzard to confront Julian. I just want to say thank you."

"Oh don't mention it." He waved it off, but also leaned back studying her.

"I mean it! Not just for that but for everything." She was nervous. Laura was never nervous. She could face down sentinels without fear; why were her knees quaking now? Laura stood up. With the blanket still wrapped around her frame, she sauntered up to where he sat.

"In fact, let me show you." Laura dropped the warm blanket.

John nearly dropped his drink. Laura's body was a piece of art. Her skin, blemish free. Her breasts jutted from her body, gravity tried to pull them down, but her boobs stayed defiant. Her chest tapered down to a taut midsection before flaring out into a set of womanly hips. Laura's sex glistened slightly with desire, a small strip of hair just above the lips. She turned slightly and he was able to admire her fine butt. It was firm, like her breasts, with just enough junk to jiggle. Her hips lead to full calves before ending with her dainty feet.

"Well?" She ran a hand through her black tresses and stared at him with a smoldering look.

John nearly bowled her over. His arms wrapped around her body and pulled her close. With 5'1" height, she had to tilt back as they kissed. Sparks flew as their kiss turned passionate. Her own arms wrapped around his neck as it extended from seconds into minutes. Finally, they had to break off for air. They said nothing but stared into each others eyes, the howling wind and the snapping of the fire the only sounds being made.

Laura broke the silence. "Aren't you wearing a bit much?"

"Too much." He said with a smile. Breaking her grip on him, John pulled the shirt of his head. Mel whistled at his upper body. She'd seen him shirtless before, but never in this light. John definitely worked out, his chest was well muscled, his abs a solid 6 pack. She traced a finger down past his belly button.

"This too." She said with a naughty smile, fingering the band to his boxers. He complied, and as they hit the floor she dropped a step back in surprise. _He had a cock!_ Semi flaccid, the meaty member hung to his mid thigh. Even now thick veins spread a long it's surface, twitching and pumping more life into his rod. Just below, a pair of large egg sized testicles hung in his sack. Each one brimming with anticipation for the chance to release their loads.

"Is this for me?" She asked innocently.

"All for you."

"As it should be." Her small hands encircled the member, steadily stroking it to full hardness. Kissing her partner one last time, she went down to cock level. Already, Laura was inspecting it with a discerning eye, though it was obvious that she liked what she saw. Her tongue darted out and lashed across the meaty, turgid member. A solid groan erupted from John as Laura lathered it up with her tongue, her hands helping spread the saliva around.

Mel looked up at him with sultry green eyes as she started to pump in earnest. Her hands, barely encircling the 3 inch thick tool, working a stead back and forth motion. At full hardness, his cock stood 13 inches from his body, the plum sized head turning red from her ministrations.

Laura slowed down to admire it. This was a far cry from what Julian had. Julian was so proud of his 5 inch member, but this was magnificent. In her mind she had just upgraded from burgers to steak, hewn oak from stucco, thick sausage from a cocktail frank. She looked up at him again, and their eyes met. Maintaining the gaze, she leaned forward and lucked at the tip, lapping at a bead of precum that had formed.

 _Delicious._

Her mouth opened again and she lapped at the head, her tongue encircling the crown before working the sensitive underside. Her tease went on for several moments. Mel would get the head good and wet, and john all worked up before pulling back slightly. With her full lips puckered she would lightly blow. The breeze danced along the wet stiff cock, causing it to tingle and John would groan out in frustration. His hands gripped tightly on her long hair.

"What? Am I getting you all bothered?" She said, a sexy smile on her lips.

"Yes!" He managed to hiss out.

"Is this what you want? Hmmm?" Her tongue reached out again and brushed the underside of his head.

"Yes!"

"Mmm. Alright honey." Laura braced herself. She never worked a tool this big, nor seen one in person to be honest. Opening her mouth wide, she felt everything stretch as she took the head in.

The thought of something so big and powerful was such a turn on to her. If she had bothered looking down, she'd see a puddle of her juices forming below her. The sweet nectar tainting the rug in front of the fire. Yet, her mind was occupied. More and more she beckoned the rod forward. More and more it slipped into her hungry mouth, her warm breath cascading over it. With a grunt and a push from John, his cock slipped forward, hitting the back of her throat.

Unfortunately, that's where her reflex hit. It was too big, she never practiced for an intruder so large, and now she was nearly choking on it. Bring it back out, she looked at it before trying again. The same result left her slightly despondent, she wanted to get this down!

"It's fine..just work it you mutant bitch!" John offered as words of encouragement. It was all she needed.

Her head went down again onto the rod until just the head was in her mouth. From there she bobbed up and down on it, letting a few inches in before backing out til just the tip remained. Her tongue was a flurry of activity as it swirled about. It caressed the ridges before hitting the head, especially the sensitive slit. When the cock slid back in her mouth, her tongue turned to massaging the bottom. It was an experience like no other for John. Who helped the process along by pumping into her mouth.

Laura felt he was about to cum, and opted to stop it instead. This was their first fuck and she wanted to enjoy it. Not that she wasn't enjoying herself, as evident by the wet rug beneath her. Withdrawing the rod from her mouth, she clamped down on the base, pulling herself up slightly. The pair exchanged a brief kiss before she sauntered to the couch, her perky behind taunting him to follow. Laura sat back on the couch.

"Come here with that cock of yours." A single finger brought him towards her.

The glistening folds and velvet interior of Laura's sex beckoned John forward. His mighty cock pointed the way to her dripping cunt. Laura was splayed out on the couch, her legs wide, and arms out. The look was entirely that of a fashion model, yet no fashion model was this sexy, or entirely nude. Her entire body on display before him. The sweat made her tan skin glisten in the light of the fire. Its' heat adding much to the feeling of the room. Laura was to John at this very moment, the embodiment of desire and female sexuality. Her tight rear end propped up her body, the impressive cheeks pressed out to each side. Her midsection was taut, worked out, with a strong hint of abs. Her breasts, a solid handful, hung down ever so slightly. Their large size making it hard to avoid gravity's pull, but they fought it nonetheless. Even her nipples were large and turgid. Dark nubs stuck out nearly an inch from her puffed up areolas.

Her body was in stark contrast to John's. His slightly tan skin glistened with his sweat. It poured down his body and highlighted all of his strong curves and muscles. His abs were beyond 6 pack. He was big. Her body was tiny compared to his. Laura had to assume his ass was on par with the rest of him, but it was hidden behind a sign of his, to her, godhood. His cock was nearly crimson. Thick veins crisscrossed it's impossibly long length and wide girth. Two large egg sized testicles filled his sack to the max, causing it to hang low on his thighs. A lesser girl would be woefully intimidated by such a piece, but not Laura. Her life was all about challenges, growing up in Brooklyn, and beyond. Even though she just failed to take it completely in her mouth, her hunger for such a tool would not be denied. She licked her lips in anticipation as she watched John slowly approach her. His fist slowly pumped the length of his tool, its purple head staring her down, tempting her. With a slowness that belied the raging sea of hormones between them, John finally pressed against his weight against her seated form. Tongues intertwined in a mating dance of their mouths. Finally, Laura broke the facial embrace by pulling away, but dragging her teeth across his lower lip.

"Now stick that in me!" She demanded. John grunted and began entry. Her juices provided as much lubrication as possible, yet it was still not quite enough. Her lips parted absurdly wide as the plum sized head demanded, and forced entry into her sex. Despite not being a virgin, Laura was impossibly tight. She was not a loose woman by any means and her athleticism kept her as tight as a vice. That vice was being forced apart by the massive member that was being shoved in. Inch by Inch, grunt by grunt, more and more of the mammoth tool was forced in.

John grabbed either side of her thin waist and started to push. His exertions made even more sweat come of his body, landing atop the panting Laura. Each steady thrust backed more and more of his 13 inch tool sunk in. Laura screamed out in pleasure as the head finally entered in completely. She had a mini orgasm from that first move. Then began the long pull. A grunt and a long thrust from John sent his cock forward. The mighty penis spread her wide as it continued to push down towards its goal.

After a series of long thrusts, John hit her cervix. Both paused for a moment to collect their breaths. Several inches of John still remained out in the open. Time to fix that. He pulled back until all but the head was exposed to the open air, eliciting a gasp from his mutant lover. With a roar and a heave he sent his cock forward again at a rapid pace. The turgid member pushed in and started to stretch out the love canal. Laura howled in delight. She had never been filled quite so much, or so completely, and yet more of his cock remained to fit into her box. Her legs snaked up and wrapped around his waist, intent on pulling him in. Her moans increased as more and more of John slipped in.

It was a monumental effort, but finally the barest inch of his thick fuck stick remained out. Determined as ever, both lovers exchanged a glance. John pulled her as best as he could, while she pulled him in with her legs. If there was a sound to be heard over all the grunts, moans, and gasps of pleasure, it would have sounded like a key clicking into place. The entire 13 inch length of John fit into Laura's cunt like a hand in tight gloves. Her velvet box was a perfect fit, and she began to showcase her control to him. Her velvet box muscles worked in perfect harmony to some unheard chant. Perhaps it was the tempo of her moans, or the pace of his renewed thrusts, but her muscles synchronized their work along his meaty member.

Laura's boobs wobbled frantically as her screams filled the cabin. John's groans filled in whatever her cries of ecstasy could not. His pace rapidly filling and draining her receptive moist canal. After several long moments, the couch could bare it no longer. Its constant squeaking got louder as their intensity increased. After one particularly strong push the springs started to give way and Laura's wonderful ass sunk lower. Another thrust and the back groaned. Within a few more pushes, the back gave way entirely. The beautiful woman's back was suddenly plopped down flat. The couchs' back clearing away anything that might be in its way. The lovers did not stop nor slow. If anything their pace increased. Her boobs shimmied about with an even greater intensity, no longer being held down by gravity. John was no longer pushing uphill as it were, and his thrusts were becoming more forceful as his entire body shifted into giving his partner the pleasure she deserved.

The entire couch failed completely not soon after. Without a pause or a break, John hoisted Laura up, still deep inside her. His mighty muscles easily held her weight up as he continued to thrust into her. If one was documenting this it would be considered a high powered form of suspended congress. Yet, even the muscles he had couldn't maintain the position for long. With a gentleness that matched his thrusts, he laid his panting lover down on the conveniently located bear rug. The heat of the fire, now a scant few feet away, washed over the lovers.

John withdrew his rod almost completely, with a subtle pause he grasped one of her legs and freed it from its embrace. With but a glance to Laura, he started to rotate her body around his cock. Her screams got even louder as she felt his cock rotating within her confines. It was a pleasure she never attempted with one of her toys, less even knew about until the moment. She still had enough sense to put down her knees and arms as she assumed the classic doggy position. His pounding resumed its 'normal' high intensity pace and Laura was raked by the pleasure of the new position. His cock head no longer ran across her g-spot. Instead its sheer size overwhelmed her in this new position.

His pistoning got stronger, soon he had to release, and it would be a mighty release indeed. His long strokes filled her with glee, causing her to moan out in unbridled lust. For several moments, the rough grinding of their bodies were all that could be heard. John's large testicles in their overfilled sack hit her womanly thighs each time he bottomed out. Laura's perfect ass too slapped joyously against his abs as she returned the motion. Each cheek begged to be squeezed, and John was happy to oblige. He alternated fondling one tan cheek, then the other. Giving each the attention it deserved, each squeeze causing his lover to moan out his name. She was riding a sea of emotions now, each mini-orgasm ended with another beginning soon after. Her elbows long gave out holding up her upper body, now she was down to her head against the plush rug. Laura's large breasts dangled freely, every thrust and return sent them rocking back at forth. Her nipples grazed the rug, electricity danced from the fur tease and into her continually pleasured brain. She gripped the fur rug tightly.

"Oh John you animal, cum in me! Dump your seed in me!"

"Cum for me Laura! I'll shoot my hot load deep into you!" With a last thrust that connected their bodies John was ready to unload. His entire body shook and his vision went blurry.

"Hey!"

"Hey!" John opened his eyes to Adam shaking him violently. _No fireplace. No fur rug, no Laura._

"What gives!?" John groaned, his erection fading as Adam continually shook him.

"Emma wants to see you."

John rolled over, further squashing his rock hard member. "Ugh...can it wait?"

"She said it was important." Adam reared back with a hand, ready to smack his friend.

John murmured into his pillow, any chance of restarting his dream fading quickly away. "5 minutes."

"Now." The sound of a hand striking flesh rang through the room. "That was a warning shot."

"Alright….alright….damn…." The vision of Laura faded away from his sight yet in the back of his mind John knew she was still there.

-X-

"You didn't think to tell us? To tell me?" John exclaimed. He licked his lips; still tasting the imaginary Laura.

"I would have stepped in if I didn't think you could handle it." Emma replied curtly.

"It? Who was she?" John asked, his protests forgotten.

Emma looked out the window overlooking the school grounds. "Mystique. She's neither a hero nor villain. She's been both. We...tolerate her."

"Is she still around?"

"No. I felt her the second she was on campus." Emma still looked away but John could see her face turning red. "We have a unique connection."

"Uh-huh. Is that why I'm here?"

"Of course not." Emma Frost turned back to face him. "You're managing well in your little side adventure. Though your sex powers have been getting you into trouble. We're billing your parents for the bathroom wall."

John turned red. "You knew?"

"Mmmhmm. The dance is tonight. Please try to keep it in your pants. Dismissed."


End file.
